Sano's Past
by Leigh4
Summary: Oh what tangled webs we weave, when first we practice to deceive...and boy is Sano's web tangled. Chpt. 9 hindsight is interesting...
1. The Web

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters' from Rurouni Kenshin. Just the one's I made up

Characters are slightly OOC, but hey, I had fun writing this, so I hope you have fun reading it.

My first Rurouni Kenshin fic, so please bare with me ^_^

****

Sano's Past

"Oh what a tangle web we weave, when first practice to deceive" 

~Shakespeare (also Darkwing Duck from the episode that had to do with spiders and the villain Moliarty –what ever-)

Hindsight is interesting. Two results can happen. One is that a person can learn from it, or two, that person is doomed to repeat it while feeling guilty and constantly saying, "Baka baka baka", and "I should of". 

If only Sano had learned from his past, and had been honest, perhaps he could have avoided the chaos that was to come. 

It was a normal, sunny spring afternoon in Tokyo. The birds sang as two figures walked alone on a dirt road. The taller figure, a young man dressed in white, had his brown hair held high by a red headband. The shorter (much shorter) figure, was a young woman, who wore a blue kimono and had her raven hair pulled back in a high ponytail by a indigo ribbon. 

The woman, Kaoru, scolded the lazy Sanosuke, while they walked back to the dojo from the market. In her arms was a bucket of tofu, as Sanosuke walked with his hands behind his head, with a fishbone in his mouth.

"Honestly, Sano, you said you'd help. And yet I'm the only one who's doing all the work!"

"Relax Jou-chan. I would have thought that someone like you could at least carry tofu." He smiled as Kaoru's face scrunched up in anger. She was ready to hit him over the head with the tofu bucket, when an unfamiliar voice interrupted the two.

"Sagara Sanosuke. I have come for you." Sano turned to the voice. There he saw a man with a long scar on his face, about Sano's age and height, with sandy blond hair pulled up into a high ponytail. His green eyes glinted with a form of madness. Behind him a gang of longhaired men stood.

"And you are?" The man face faulted. He quickly regained his composure.

"Yoru, Takawa Yoru!" Sano stood pondering much to Yoru's dislike. After five minutes of thinking a light lit up in Sano's head.

"Oh right, Yoru, long time no see. It's been about what? Five years. Man you've changed. Well, got a go, see ya." Sano and Kaoru started to walk away when Yoru yelled in a frustrated, high pitched, squeaky voice.

"Hold it, Sanosuke. I'm here for revenge, and my sister's honor. I've trained hard for the past five years, and got myself a gang!"

"I can see that, and yet apparently your voice is the same as it was since puberty." Sano once again started to move, laughing at his own joke. However, the gang surrounded him and Kaoru, while Yoru tried desperately to regain his control and not go berserk on Sano.

Dramatically, Yoru took a stance and pointed his finger towards Sanosuke. "I will give you one last chance, Sagara. Fulfill my families honor, or you both will pay."

"And me without any money. Oi, Jou-chan, can you spare a few yen?"

Kaoru, who was thinking about chores that needed to get done, steamed at the ears when she heard him, and faced Sano immediately. "Sagara Sanosuke, you free loader. Why should I give you any money?!"

"Come on, Kaoru, think about our history."

"History?" came another high squeak from Yoru. "You barbarian! You two timing…" Filled with rage, Yoru found it difficult to continue talking, let alone breathe.

Sano narrowed his eyes. "How dare you call me names, Yoru. I don't care about your family's honor. In fact, your family has nothing to do with me! So just leave me alone."

"I...I…Men get him!" The gang started to move in. Sano stepped into a fighting stance, spitting out the fishbone. He met each man with his own glare, daring them to make the first move. Kaoru placed the tofu bucket on the ground by her feet, afraid that the bucket would break, and the tofu lost.

The only sound seemed to be the wind, and approaching footsteps of the gang on the dirt road. 

Hair tossed and turned in the wind, yet no one paid much attention, even when the wind blew their hair into their faces making it impossible to see. As tempting as it was to move the hair out of their faces, they dared not, for it might show signs of weakness and unmanliness.

So Sano (due to his hair held back by the red head band) faced a gang of Cousin Its' from the Addams Family, who could only guess where Sano and Kaoru were. 

"STOP!" yelled Kaoru with her arms spread out to stop them. The wind even seemed to obey her command, leaving men with very tangled hair. "Sano, what family honor is he talking about?"

"I have no clue, but did you hear what he called me?" growled Sano.

Yoru was seeing red. "What do you mean you have no clue?! Five-years ago you said that you would marry my sister Yara."

"I did?"

"Yes. I have come here to collect. Either you marry her or die. Honor demands it!" Yoru stepped into a fighting stance, with a sword ready in his hands.

Sanosuke knew that there was no way that Yoru or his men could beat either him or Kaoru. Yet, he did kinda feel sorry for the man, just a little. So, out of the goodness of his heart Sano came up with a plan. A very stupid plan, but this is Sano we're talking about, and besides this plan is what made the story.

Stepping out of his fighting stance, and in a low, emotional voice, Sano spoke. "I can't marry her, and you can't kill me either." His face was tilted down, as his bangs covered his eyes, a frown scarred his features.

"Why not?"

Sano took a step closer to Kaoru, draping his arm around her shoulders. Lifting his head up, a goofy I-have-thought-of-the-perfect-plan grin appeared on his face. "Because I am marrying Kaoru. If you kill me her whole life will be ruined. Her mother's dying wish was for me to marry Kaoru. That's why I left so suddenly five years ago. I had to find my Kaoru, my Jou-chan, and fulfill that promise that I made."

"…"

"…"

First Kaoru was shocked and confused by Sano's action. Then his words sunk in.

"What?" asked Kaoru in an eerie dead tone voice. Sano inwardly winced. He knew that pain was waiting for him in the dojo, if he ever made it that far. 

Leaning into her ear, so that only Kaoru could hear, he spoke. "Please play along Kaoru. The Takawa's have too much honor to interfere with out 'marriage', and will soon leave. This way no one will get hurt, and Yara can move on." Oddly enough Sano made sense, but she still had her doubts until, "I promise Jou-chan, I'll do anything. Just agree." A smile came to her face.

"Is this true?" asked a stunned Yoru, grabbing his chest for effect.

"Yes, it's true. Imagine my surprise when he came to the dojo just two years ago. It was hard for me to accept, even now. Yet he has proven himself worthy, by fixing the dojo walls and floor, refitting the roof, cleaning the floor and bathroom, and oh so much more." Kaoru said sweetly, a little too sweetly. Sano had a sinking feeling in his stomach that that was just the beginning of the long list of chores Kaoru had for him to do.

"I see, Sagara Sanosuke I had no idea."

"Yeah well, that's how it goes. Anyways, me and Jou-chan here, have to get back to the dojo and prepare for lunch. Bye." Sano picked up the tofu bucket with the undamaged tofu in it. Once again the two started to walk away. Unfortunately, Yoru had other plans.

"Very well. I shall go with you." Kaoru and Sano froze. The idea of Yoru coming with them scared the heck out of them. For one important reason only. If Yoru came with them, that would mean that they had to act like a couple in front of, gulp…Kenshin!

For the past few months, Kenshin was making his feelings for Kaoru known. They even went on a few dates, just the two of them. He even started calling her KOISHII!!!

"Huh?" was the panic reply.

"Of course. I have to make sure that you will honor your promise. That, and I would like to get to know the woman that stole your heart."

"Great. Hehehe. Um…how about dinner instead. See this was…"

"I understand. I have caught you two off guard and unprepared. So dinner it shall be." Yoru did a slight bow with his head and walked off, with the gang following him. Kaoru and Sano remained standing. All of a sudden, going to back to the dojo did not seem so great.

Collecting their nerves, they continued on, thinking how to explain everything to Kenshin, and possibly the Battousai.

T.B.C.

Well, there is chapter one.

Next Chapter: confronting Kenshin, and the dreaded dinner.

If I got any of the spelling, especially Japanese spelling wrong, just tell me.

The names came from a Japanese/English Dictionary that I have, and some I just made up ^_^

I know where this is heading, don't worry, but I need some help with the fillers, so if any of you can think of something fun that you would like to read, please suggest.


	2. The Tangle

Special thanks to: Ichingo-kun; Rekka's Angel; Chandra; Chiruken; Selph; KekoYasha-

San. Hope that you all will enjoy this chapter. And to all the others who read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters. 

Characters are slightly OOC

****

SANO'S PAST

Previously:

All of the sudden, going back to the dojo did not seem so great.

Collecting their nerves, they continued on, thinking how to explain everything to Kenshin, and possibly the Battousai.

****

And Now:

Outside the Kamiya Dojo gates, Sano and Kaoru paused. The moment of truth was upon them. Sano couldn't help but have a bad feeling, as Kaoru reached for the bucket of tofu in his hands.

"Oi, Jou-chan. Maybe I should hang onto the tofu."

"What?" Kaoru was hoping that she could hold it. As useless as it maybe, it would hold at least as a barrier between her and Kenshin.

As if reading her thought, for he had the same idea, Sano spoke, "Don't worry. Kenshin would never hurt you. Now, I'm another story…lets go."

For some reason the gate seemed to let out a great loud, long, fore warning groan, when it opened. It made the two flinch. So much for gong in quietly and being semi unnoticed.

"Maybe I should go home."

"Sano, you can't. You started all of this, and you have to face Kenshin. The sooner the dinner is over the sooner we can get back to our normal lives." Kaoru hissed in a whisper.

"Sano, Kaoru. Why are you two so late?" asked an angry voice.

The two jumped at the new voice, only to let out a breath of air on who it belonged to.

"Kenshin can't start lunch without the tofu, and I am starving," complained Yahiko.

"Hehehe." Yahiko wasn't sure what was going on, but at the mention of Kenshin's name, both Kaoru and Sano tensed up. Now, they were doing the weirdest nervous laugh, with a trace of fear.

"Yahiko, please come into the kitchen and cut the vegetables."

"Ah, Kenshin!" Yahiko was going to complain, but the look on Kenshin's face told the boy to obey. Kenshin was immediately aware when pair came home, he was also aware of their pale faces and nervous laughter on what Yahiko asked. He exited out of the kitchen as Yahiko stepped into it, and out of sight.

"Hello Kenshin." Kaoru waved. Kenshin could not help but to smiled. However, it turned into a frown as he noticed their behavior. He knew that they were hiding something from him.

"What happened?" he asked in a less rurouni voice. 

"What do you mean, old pal, good friend of mine?" Kenshin's eyes narrowed at Sano.

"What happened?" Kaoru stepped slightly forward, however at the time she wasn't sure that it was such a good idea, seeing how Kenshin's eyes were starting to change color.

"Well, you see Kenshin, it's kind of funny. Sano and I were on our way home…"

"…When we ran into an old friend of mine. Well, he actually surrounded us. Anyways he kind of wanted to call upon an old, meaningless, not very important, small, very small, little, promise. If fact it was so small that I'm surprised that he remembered…"

"Sano, you're stalling. Tell me." came Kenshin's cool voice.

"See I promised to mar…marry his twin sister. But that was when I was still Zanza, and I'm no longer that man."

"But see, he threatened to kill us Kenshin, if Sano didn't fulfill the promise. Sano didn't want to hurt the man, since he went through all of that trouble, so he came up with an alternative." Kenshin raised an eyebrow. He looked from Kaoru to Sano, both of them refusing to talk.

Kaoru nudged Sano, as he turned and looked at her questionably. Kaoru responded with a head gesture, telling Sano to tell Kenshin. Sano gave her an, are-you-crazy look. Her look became a you-better-tell-him glare. Finally, he gave in.

"So I told him…mumble, mumble."

"Sano." threatened Kenshin.

"I told Yoru that Kaoru and I were getting married, and he's coming over for diner."

"…"

The wind stopped blowing, the birds stopped singing, and the bugs stopped buzzing. In fact, all sound and movement seemed to stop.

'Did it just get all quiet here?' thought Sano.

"Kaoru?"

"It's true Kenshin, and I agreed. Sano said that they would leave after we told Yoru about our engagement. He promised to do anything, and the dojo still needs a lot of work. We don't have a lot of money, so I thought that Sano could do the work." Kaoru twiddled her thumbs, swaying on one foot then the other. She refused to make eye contact.

"Koshii," Kenshin's voice was loving, without blame. Kaoru looked up, a slight blush came to her cheeks as her eyes came in contact with his loving face.

"Yes, Kenshin?" she asked sheeply as he took her hand.

"Will you please go inside and cut the vegetables with Yahiko. I will be in shortly with the tofu (AN: remember that Sano has the tofu)." Kaoru nodded and headed for the kitchen. Kenshin kept his loving gaze on her while she walked away and as her hand slowly left his grasp. Once she left his eyesight, Sano thought that he had some hope.

He was wrong.

As soon as Kenshin turned towards Sano, his aura changed. His eyes golden.

Softly Kenshin spoke, "Shame on you Sano, using Kaoru's good nature," Kenshin paused as if he was in deep thought. Making a decision he spoke once more, "I will not have Kaoru's lunch ruined. Put the tofu down Sano."

"No, it's the only thing protecting me."

"Put it down."

"No."

"Yes."

"Don't wanna." Sano practically hugged the tofu bucket against his body.

Kenshin let out a chuckle, a very mean chuckle. "Do you really think that holding the tofu will save you, do you, Sano? I have ways of getting around the tofu without damaging it." Kenshin hissed stepping into a battoujutsu stance. The amber look in his eyes told Sano that he was not lying.

Nope, he was being straightforward, painfully, honest.

"Kenshin, as much as I love visiting the kitsune, I would prefer to be conscious, this time."

Kenshin gave him a simple, evil, smirk.

Kaoru and Yahiko were in the kitchen doing as Kenshin said, when they heard aloud crashing sound outside, followed by a pathetic "ouch."

Kenshin walked in seconds later, his eyes violet, wearing a bright smile on his face. In his hands was the bucket of undamaged tofu.

&&&&&&&&&&&

After Lunch, Yahiko went off to do his usual five hundred swings, as the three adults remained sitting, discussing their current position. Sano tried his best not to move too much, after all, his ribs still hurt. 

"So, maybe you should cook dinner and take Yahiko out tonight, Kenshin." Sano flinched when Kenshin looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know Sano. I think that Kaoru should cook."

"But, Yoru might force Kaoru and I apart…not that there is anything really going on with the two of us. It's just he might refuse to acknowledge our fake engagement and force me to marry his sister." Kaoru remained silent. She really wanted to add to Sano's pain, but since he was already injured…

"I disagree Sano. If Kaoru was to cook, and you would eat it, it would show how much you _love_ her and are committed to the relationship."

Kaoru gave Kenshin a questioning look.

"Fear not koshii. I believe that you are a wonderful cook." Kaoru smiled at that. The couple then turned to Sano's slightly panic look. Kenshin was making it all to clear that Kaoru would cook.

"I guess you're right," two smiles filled that room, one was of excitement, and the other was more sinister. Kaoru got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"I better get started then." Kenshin remained seated.

'Payback is going to be fun,' thought Kenshin. Sano paled, as he understood what Kenshin was planning, he was planning revenge.

Kaoru was more than happy. She did not get to cook food for many people very often. For some reason, they found it hard to forget when the whole place smelled like burnt fish. They had to camp outside in the forest for a week after that. But she would not let it get her down, no-siree. Yep, she was not a quitter. Besides, Kenshin was there observing her, to make sure no rehaps would happen. Oddly enough though, he did not once help her. He would just sit there watching her with a big smile on his face, offering no advice. Once in awhile she would swear that she heard him crackle a few times, or make a funny snorting sound, trying to cover up a laugh. Yet, every time she turned to look at him, he would just smile lovingly to her, encouraging her to continue, with no trace of humor in his face. 

Very strange indeed.

He was having a hell of a time keeping his laughter to himself. Kaoru almost caught him a few times laughing, and he was sure that she heard him too. Yet, every time she would look at him, he exercised the greatest control. He was in the kitchen for one purpose only. Since he could not be there to witness the dinner, he had to see what she would cook. He was not disappointed. 

He could only imagine what the dinner would be like. It was not that Kaoru was a horrible cook, she really was getting better, but she was too excited about cooking, and paid less and less attention to what ingredients she was adding.

And how much of what she was adding. He was sure that Miso Soup did not require _that much_ sake. Oh well, if it doesn't all get cooked out, at least they would all be happy, _very_ happy. He snorted once again.

%%%%%%%%%%%

It was time for Kenshin and Yahiko to leave. The boy wished Sano good luck, not feeling one bit sorry, that he was leaving. Kenshin kissed Kaoru on the cheek.

"See you in the morning, koshii."

"Bye." Kaoru blushed once more. Boy, did he love seeing her blush.

Yoru arrived awhile later in western clothing. The 'happy' couple greeted him with bright smiles on their faces. Kaoru was dressed in a red kimono, whereas Sano was in his usual white and black outfit.

"I see that you and Kaoru are ready. It was my misfortune to realize that I did not know where the dinner was going to be. Thankfully, a kind man with red hair told me I was looking for the Kamiya Dojo," Yoru looked around. "Not too bad. Yet nothing compared to where Yara and I live."

"Oi, Yoru. Don't insult my Jou-chan."

Yoru bowed. "You are right Sagara. That was rude of me. Please for give me Kamiya-san."

"All is forgiven. Now please come inside, I have tea ready, and dinner should be done shortly."

Unknown to Yoru, he was walking into a dinner he would never forget, or maybe it would all become a distant memory to him. It all depended on how well he held his liquor.

Once settled at the table, they began with the miso soup, which had a oddly, familiar, strong, smell to it. After one taste, Sano let out a laugh.

"Boy Jou-chan. That is sure some flavor you added." Perhaps dinner would not be so bad. After all, Sano had a slightly high tolerance to sake, Yoru's tolerance was not as high, and Kaoru, well, Kaoru's…

"Oi, Jou-chan. Perhaps you shouldn't have any right now. Why don't you get the rest of the food." Kaoru gave Sano a death glair. 'What's wrong with me having the soup?' she wondered. That thought ended when she took a sip.

"Perhaps you're right. Excuse me." Kaoru stood and went to get the rest of the food. Sano had to keep his laughter in, when he saw Yoru finished the soup, with a pale look on his face. After all, honor forbade him to be rude and not finish it.

The sake flavored miso soup made the rest of the food tolerable. For that Sano was thankful. 

Near the end of the dinner, Yoru's speech became slurred, he even told some very embarrassing stories about himself. One of which was running around town naked, saying "I am a pretty, pretty butterfly, and a gazelle." No one could really figure out what he meant by that. He also, shocked Kaoru by jumping onto the table (thankfully it didn't break), and started to strip dance. Apparently he was ready to run around naked again while repeating the butterfly/gazelle sutra. 

Sano thought that that was enough and pulled Yoru off the table. However, Yoru felt offended to this.

"SagARA. How, dares you do that to me. Prepared to dieee." Yoru picked up a pair of chopsticks and started to chase Sano all across the lawn, not very gracefully I might add. It ended when Sano, trying to evade the chopsticks, fell into the laundry bucket still filled with the dirty water. Apparently, Sano was a bit intoxicated himself. 

It took him five tries till he got out of the buck, swearing that it was a possessed bucket sent to steal his soul, and chased after Yoru with his own chopsticks. Kaoru really wished that Kenshin was there share in this moment with her. Silently, she cleaned the kitchen, and plates, and headed to her room to sleep. The two drunks, still outside fighting with chopsticks like they were swords. 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

The morning sight was one to behold. In the dirty laundry bucket rested Sano. His shirt (or gi, not sure what it is called) collar was halfway on the top of his head. The chopsticks were up his nose. Yoru apparently woke up sooner and left for home before anyone saw him.

Yep, Sano had the honor of waking up to see, Kaoru, Kenshin, Megumi, and Yahiko, laughing at him. Trying to save some face, he got out of the bucket (only taking one try this time), straightened his gi collar back to his shoulders, and headed towards a spare room with his chin held high.

As soon as he left, a group of laughter was let out. The others really wanted to question Kaoru on what happened last night, when they were interrupted.

Saito walked through the open gates. 

"I need to talk to you." He spoke directly to Kaoru.

Kaoru could feel the tension between the manslayer and ex-manslayer, so she though of the only thing she could.

"Kenshin, could you please make some breakfast." Kenshin saw the pleading look on her face and agreed. Once gone, Saito smirked.

"What is this about Saito?" asked a ticked Kaoru. He looked down at her.

"Complaints of two men fighting with chopsticks. Making lots of noise, saying lines such as," Saito cleared his throat, "'I'm a pretty, pretty butterfly, and a gazelle.'" The remaining gang tried their best not to laugh. Just hearing those words coming out of his mouth…no wonder he did not object to Kenshin's leave.

Holding onto a giggle, Kaoru spoke, "Sorry Saito. That was Sano and a friend of his getting a bit drunk." She smiled up at him. 

Now to a stranger, lets say, wearing a green silk kimono, height shorter than Kaoru, with brownish-blond hair, and green eyes, who had an over active imagination, sees that smile, lets just say the gears start turning into a misunderstanding.

"HUSSY!" yelled a voice. The owner, just happened to be that stranger mentioned above, ran up to Kaoru in her green kimono, and pathetically slap Kaoru across the face.

"I heard rumors about you! A single woman, living with two men! I suppose he's one of your _men_." Accused the stranger, in discussed, pointing a finger at Saito. "Just wait till I tell my brother! Does Sano even know about this? Huh?!"

Kaoru was mad. How dare this, snobbish, weak, woman slap her! But then, the stranger's words came to mind. 'This must be Yara' thought Kaoru. 'Great, just great. Well I guess I better think of something fast.'

"You're mistaken. Saito is not just a _man living_ with me. In fact, he's not living with me at all. This is my dojo and he's…he's my father."

T.B.C.

Next Chapter: Kaoru introduces Yara and Yoru to her 'family'. How will Saito respond?

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Once again, see any mistakes or misspellings, especially of Japanese words, please tell me. 

Don't you just hate it when after you publish your work, that's when you find all of your mistakes?

If you have any ideas about what should happen next, please tell me.

Till next time.


	3. The Family

Special thanks to:

****

Pout You are close to what Kenshin will be, and boy will he abuse his position! 

Bwahaha ^_^

****

Sarryn I'm glad that you are enjoying this

****

Marstanuki Thank you for your review

****

Shangri-La I'm happy that you are having fun

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rurouni Kenshin

****

SANO'S PAST

Last time

__

"You're mistaken. Saito's not just a man living with me. In fact, he's not living with me at all. This is my dojo and he's…he's my father."

Present

Bad day. That was the best that she could explain this day to be.

It sounded so much better in her head, yet as she spoke those dreaded words, Kaoru could tell she shouldn't have. First of all, how would the others react? And worst, what would Saito's reaction be? After all, his answer determined if this trickery would work or not. At least Yara was quiet.

Kaoru cautiously turned towards Saito. Wondering if it was just her, or did the policeman, former Mibu Wolf, looked more ominous than usual. Strange though, the wolf had yet to say a word, so when he didn't object she decided to continue.

"Yes, he is my father, and this woman here, Megumi, is my sister, with our cousin Yahiko." Kaoru gestured to the silent individuals who were obviously shocked. "Yahiko is staying with me. He is one of the 'men' that you heard about."

Saito raised his eyebrow, yet still remained silent. On most occasions he would deny all that she said, and call her foolish tanuki. Yet, for some reason he really wanted to know what was going on, and hey, if he could make the Battousai suffer, all the better. 

Saito was not deaf after all, and he did hear the woman's jealous tone over the tori-atama. He also caught the dangerous aura that Kenshin held for that ahou, before he stepped through the gates. Wanting to know more, a smirk came to his lips, making Kaoru sweat with uneasiness.

"What is this all about, Kaoru…chan?" Saito more demanded than asked. Her face went stark white. 

Kaoru looked to the others, seeing that they were equally shocked, which was a good thing. They were too shocked to speak; therefore, she could explain the situation to them, without letting Yara know that this was just a ruse.

"Well, Otousan," Kaoru had to pause and clear her throat to regain her voice. "Yara is the twin sister to Yoru. They knew Sano in the past, and Yara was to marry him, but they just recently found out that I am his betrothed." 

"WHAT?!" outburst Megumi. Apparently the sly kitsune was the fastest to recover, and was a bit embarrassed over her out burst. "I mean what?" she asked casually as she pretended to clean her nails.

"Well, _oneesan_," stressed Kaoru on the sister part, "I think that it would be best to tell everyone at once. So Yara-san, could you please bring your brother here, so that formal introductions will be done?" asked Kaoru as she bowed.

Yara nodded in agreement. "That would be best…but who is he?" Yara asked as she pointed to the handsome redhead named Kenshin, who stepped out of the kitchen after hearing Megumi's outburst.

That was it, Kaoru's mind became a blank. She couldn't, well, say that Kenshin was the love of her life, could she? Nope, that would not be good. Thankfully Saito was fast at thinking on his feet. His smirk turned into an evil grin.

"That is Himura Kenshin, he works for me. After all, my daughter is living alone, and I couldn't allow her unprotected, especially with her being engaged to Sagara." Saito turned towards Kenshin, just daring him to argue with what he had said. Kenshin clenched his fists, yet made no move to disagree.

"Though I must ask Himura, why are you out of uniform?" came Saito's authorative voice.

"It got dirty, _sir_." Kenshin nearly growled.

"Well then, we must get you a new one. Come officer." Saito turned and started to walk away. "We'll be back later." He exited, knowing full well that Kenshin would follow.

Kaoru watched helplessly as Kenshin left. This was not looking good. Oh, how she hoped the twins would leave soon, she wanted her Kenshin back. Shuttering, she thought on what Saito would do to her rurouni. She couldn't help but worry. Kenshin silently promised her that he would support her, and one could only guess what torture Saito would put his nemesis/ally through. What a bad day indeed.

Yara left soon after, as the silent remaining individuals heard Sano's snores.

Kaoru sighed. "I guess I should explain everything to you both, and even the roles that you will play." Megumi and Yahiko followed a solemn Kaoru into the dojo, where the story would be retold.

Saito thought that the story was amusing, and foolish. Going through all of this trouble to help a friend instead of telling the truth was a bit puzzling. Yet, this was the tori-atama they were talking about, so he guessed that it did make some sense. That ahou really was an ahou. But he was not one to complain. At least through this foolish plan he could see the Battousai suffer a bit. Ah, what one does for love (Saito is thinking about Kenshin and Kaoru).

Kenshin growled once again. Here the policeman strolled casually with his kitana at his side. Yet, not once did Kenshin relax after Saito made that announcement at the dojo. 'What is he planning? What does that monotone, jealous…yes jealous! IF he had the skills that I have, anyone would be jealous.' Saito made a coughing noise interrupting Kenshin's thought. 'Anyways, what is that man planning.' Saito stole a glance at Kenshin. He found that his aura was interesting. First it was anger, turned to arrogant, and now back to anger. 

"You really don't expect me to wear a uniform do you?" Kenshin asked through clenched teeth.

"Of course I do. But I'm not sure that we have one that will fit your stature." Kenshin paused in step. Saito had hit a nerve.

"Relax Battousai, I will allow you to stay at the dojo, just as long as you will follow my orders as a good police officer should do towards his superior."

"You are enjoying this too much, Saito," Kenshin all but hissed.

"Yes, yes, I am." Saito casually lit a cigarette, and took in a deep breath. He let out a big huff of smoke from his lungs. "Opportunities such as this, do not arrive often." He gave one last glance at Kenshin and began walking again. Kenshin had no choice but to continue also. The rest of the walk to the station was done in silence. 

Kenshin would not let this get him down. In fact, he would use it to his advantage. The Battousai was nothing if not adaptable. If he could adapt to a battle, he could most definitely adapted to this. 

Saito casually watched as amber once again started to take over the Battousai's eyes. However, Kenshin's aura was not one of someone who wanted to cause pain and death anymore, but more of one that was full of mischief. Saito smirked, 'Yes this will be interesting indeed.' He thought to himself.

Kaoru faced the two rather upset faces in front of her. Silence was her only reply after she told them what happened just a day ago. Megumi seemed to take it the hardest, after all, she did have feelings for Sano. Kaoru couldn't help but feel guilty.

"So, now what?" asked Megumi once she found her voice.

"Well, I was hoping that you and Yahiko could play along, and then hopefully they would leave."

"Why should we?" Kaoru let out a tired sigh.

"Look, Megumi, Yahiko. I did this only because Sano is my friend, and for once he wanted to avoid a fight. There was no way that we thought it would go this far. Onegai, help." Megumi let out a breath of air.

"All right, tanuki, I'll help."

"Me too. Besides I want to know what Saito has planned." Yahiko spoke up. 

Kaoru gave out a smile. "Domo arigatou."

"So, tanuki, who will we be?" Kaoru's smile grew, and with a few suggestions of the others, their family history was explained.

All that they had left to do was to explain everything to Sano.

Sano laid on the futon, as a dribble of spittle oozed down his chin. For some reason, Kaoru wanted to throw-up at this picture (I know that I would, I hate spit!). 

It was time to wake the man up. So Megumi kicked his side as she crossed her arms.

"Hey, tori-atama, time to wake-up." Sano opened his sleep heavy eyes and looked towards Megumi. The facial expression told him that this was not good news, and Kaoru's meek expression confirmed it.

"What did you tell them?" he asked Kaoru.

Kenshin hated his new uniform. Though the dark blue color looked good on him, really good, and the tailoring accentuated his physique, the collar was killing him! He realized why Saito had always had the top button undone. So once he stepped through the dojo gates, guess what he did. He quickly unfastened the cursed thing, leaving the viewer to see a nice low cut black shirt underneath extenuating his neck. After all, he was twenty-eight-years-old. The war was over, and he was no longer a manslayer, so he didn't have to show discipline like he did in the old days. No, he was Himura Kenshin, the man. He could wear the uniform anyway he liked. He was just glad that Saito was not here. If he was, Kenshin knew that Saito would reprimand him. 

Kaoru thought that she had died and gone to heaven. She never knew that anyone could look that good and tempting in a police uniform. The uniform was just tight enough to show off his chiseled body, yet not enough to hinder him in a fight. It was rare a occasion that Kaoru got to see him like this, after all the baggy gi and hakama left much to the imagination. At his side was his sakabatou, thankfully Saito allowed him to keep that. Kenshin's hair, like always was held back low by his neck, yet for some reason it seemed darker. 'Must be the uniform.' Kaoru thought.

Kenshin saw Kaoru freeze, looking at him. A pink tint came to her face, and her hand shot up to her heart. At first he was confused by her reaction, till he looked down at himself and smirked. 

'Oh, you're right, Saito, this will be interesting.'

It was mid-afternoon when the twin showed up. Sano had to laugh at Yoru. It appeared that he had not recovered from his hangover. Sano, was still in slight pain when Megumi chased him around with on of Kaoru's bokkens hitting him. All he did was act his usual self, and didn't care that Kaoru was pretending to be his betrothed. 'Women,' he would never understand them.

'Men,' Megumi thought angrily. She was still ticked off that Sano showed no remorse for what he put her and the others through due to his little scheme. She could no longer sulk to herself however, for the famous _twins_ had arrived.

They all met in the dojo. The _family_ plus Kenshin faced the intruders in their lives.

"Let me introduce you to my family. As you know, Saito is my father. He is a very busy man, so he could not be here. Megumi is my stepsister, and Yahiko is my cousin from her side of the family. This officer behind me is Ken.. Himura-san."

"But the name of the dojo is the Kamiya Dojo," Yara had a curious note in her voice.

"Yes, see Saito married my mother, a Kamiya. In honor of her, we kept the dojo's name, and for my safety also. It is not easy being a police officer's daughter, especially one as powerful as Saito."

"What about your stepsister?" inquired Yoru.

"She was my mother's daughter from her first marriage. Her father died when she was still young. And I am Saito's daughter from his first marriage."

"But what is her last name?"

"Takani."

"…"

"See that was my father's last name. He and my mother thought that it would be best to keep the dojo's last name," Megumi responded.

Sano cringed inside. 'How can anyone believe any of this?! That was the most farfetched story that I have ever seen. They are worse at lying than I am.'

"I understand. That is very admirable," Yoru started. 

Kenshin knew that the twins believed this story, and would leave soon. So he did the only thing that he could think of doing. Kenshin smiled and sat down a little behind Kaoru. As he did so, he made sure that his hand brushed up against her arm. He smiled innocently when Yara notice and Kaoru stiffened up slightly. 

'I think I'll have them stay a little longer. After all, I owe Sano.'

T.B.C.

I'm so sorry that it has taken such a long time to write this. 

I need HELP!! Ideas please! What do you want Kenshin to do?

Once again, any mistakes, please tell me. I still hope that you have enjoyed it. Oh man, the snow is everywhere! It is about two feet almost three at where I live. There were even a few people skiing down the street! I don't even live in the mountains. Thankfully our power was not out for long. To those who are wondering, I live in Colorado.


	4. The Guest

Special thanks to:

****

jennym374 You just gave me an idea!! It might not make itself known, yet, but it will be there.

****

Shangri-La I'm so glad that you loved the tofu scene. Your response gave me a great idea, a special guest appearance ^_^

****

PuNk ChIck 666 Sorry for the confusion. Yes this is a Kenshin and Kaoru fic, however, Sano and Kaoru are the main characters due to the lie.

****

Cerberus of the 5 I wanted it to be like a soap opera, a good, clean, fun, confusing, soap opera. Besides it's hard to keep up a lie when it becomes so complex.

****

Silver Destiny Thanks for the info on the quote. Tell you the truth I knew it, but not. And I didn't know which play it came from to look it up. I guess my memories aren't as good as I like them to be ^_^

****

Sarryn I'm glad that you're having fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters

****

SANO'S PAST

Last time…

Kenshin smiled and sat down a little behind Kaoru. As he did so, he made sure that his hand brushed up against her arm. He smiled innocently when Yara noticed and Kaoru stiffened up slightly.

'I think I'll have them stay a little longer. After all, I owe Sano.'

Present…

Sano had to go for a walk. Both Yoru and Yara left after Megumi hours ago, but what he saw made him nervous. Yara whispered something to her brother, which caused them to look at Kenshin and Kaoru. He had the feeling that they weren't going to leave just yet. Sano brushed his hand through his hair. 

To make matters worse, Kenshin looked like he wasn't going to get out that police uniform anytime soon. In fact, Kenshin just took off the jacket, causing Kaoru to drool a bit, and started the laundry. That was when Sano decided it was time for him to go out for a walk. For crying out loud, he loves Kaoru (as a sister), and is happy that she is getting more aggressive with Kenshin, and that the Rurouni is showing more interest, but they could have better timing, like when Yara and Yoru were gone!

He needed cheering up, and what better way, than to talk to the local female doctor. A smile grew onto Sano's face. Oh-yeah, he was cheering up already.

Unknown to him, Yoru was following the ever-distracted Sano.

"Oi Megumi. Your favorite customer is here." Sano stated loudly. Megumi came from a patient's room, drying her hands.

"Ken-san?" she asked looking around, only to spot Sano. "Tori-atama. I thought you said that my favorite customer was here, so where is Ken-san?" Megumi noticed the slight disappointed look on his face, only to have it disappear seconds later.

"Come on kitsune. No one visits you, even Kenshin, as much as I do." Proudly stated Sano.

"That's because Ken-san is not a baka, and gets into fights or injury every week."

Sano gave her a lop sided grin. "What can I say? I just can't stay away from you. You've got me under your spell." Megumi gave him a small smile in return. Sano could be charming when he wanted to, albeit a little corny, especially when it came to boosting his ego.

"Oh all right. Come on in Sano. You can have some ohagi if you like."

"You know your speaking my language." Sano said with a cocky grin of his face. Megumi just raised an eyebrow in response.

Yoru watched hidden behind a tree in utter shock. He saw how Sano shamelessly flirted with Kaoru's stepsister Megumi, and how she returned to flirt right back at him. As the two stepped into the clinic, Yoru's breath became erratic. 

Questions assaulted his over active mind. 'Did Kaoru know about this? Is Sano cheating on her?' After what Yara said, he was afraid that Kaoru was cheating on Sano, but after seeing this…What if Sano forced Kaoru to seek comfort in the embrace of another man?! What if he cares nothing for Kaoru, there for ignoring her, only to marry her out of duty? 'That poor woman.' Thought Yoru. A tear started to emerge from his eye.

Of course, Yoru knew that he could not jump into any conclusions, yet (not that he hasn't already done that!). So further surveillance must be needed. Yoru left quietly, trying not to make a sound. He headed back to the hotel where he and his sister were staying at, hearing Megumi and Sano laughing and arguing. He needed to get her to watch Kaoru as he would continue to watch Sano.

The next day…

The day began just like any other Kamiya Dojo day…with shouting and lots of violence.

Yahiko foolishly made another one of his stupid comments about Kaoru's cooking and ended up in the yard face down in the dirt with little raccoons dancing around his head. Kaoru wore a very pleased look on her face.

In the bushed near by, Yara stayed hidden. Although the others did not notice her, Kenshin knew exactly where she was and decided to give her a little show.

Her breath caught in her throat as all color drained from her face, that Kamiya woman was surely violent. If she treated her innocent (ha!), naïve (yeah right), and gentle (only in your dreams) cousin that way, how did she treat Sano. Was that the reason why Sano hung around Kaoru's stepsister so much? Is it because of Kaoru's violent behavior the wedge was form between the two? 

Her thoughts were interrupted as all breath left her body. She could have sworn that the officer…Himura, looked right at her, with amber in his violet eyes and gave her a predatory smile. At first she was afraid as he walked towards her hiding place, but that fear disappeared as the Kamiya girl called his name. She made sure to note that Kaoru _called Officer Himura, by his first name._

"Kenshin? What are you looking at?" came Kaoru's sweet voice. Kenshin turned and smiled at her.

"Nothing, just thought that I heard something." Kenshin grinned at the different aura signals that Yara was giving off. Before Kaoru's curiosity could get the better of her, Kenshin took her arm and lead her away, just not that far, he wanted to make sure that Yara would catch everything that he did, and said.

"Kenshin, are you okay?"

Kenshin smiled and stepped closer to her. He held her hand, gently rubbing his callused thumb across her knuckles. "I am fine koishii. What about you, this must not be easy. After all, having Saito as a father can make anyone insane."

Kaoru let out a laugh, and blushed. "You're right. I shutter thinking about it."

__

'What?! Saito drives his children insane? Is this really why Kaoru is staying at the dojo instead of with her father?'

"Would you like to go to the market with me?"

"I don't know, I just finished chasing Yahiko-chan around the dojo. I don't think that I look very presentable."

Kenshin took a step back and gave her close look. Some of her hair was falling out of her favorite indigo ribbon, and her famous yellow kimono was a bit ruffled. A gentle red colored her checks from the chase, and her blue eyes seemed to stand out more. "You have never looked better." And Kenshin believed it too. Once again Kaoru blushed. Hand and hand they stepped out of the Kamiya Dojo property and onto the public dirt roads.

Yara hurried and ran after them, ducking behind trees and other such objects, which amused Kenshin to no end. Obviously the two siblings never before followed someone, and were using their knowledge of certain high action, romance novels about the war, to follow them. He smiled when he heard a little 'ompf' from behind.

"What was that?" asked Kaoru as she started to turn around. Kenshin quickly grabbed her shoulders and continued to walk forward, making Kaoru follow, before she could see Yara flat on her face in the dirt road. Obviously she was too engrossed in trailing them that she never saw the bucket at the side of the road, and hence tripped on it. One would think that those novels that everyone seemed to love would say a little about knowing your environment if one was going to spy on the other, oh-well.

"It was probably nothing." Kenshin said calmly. 

Back at the dojo, Yahiko was just starting to wake-up. His hand went immediately to his forehead, and then moved to the back of his head where a nice size bump was formed. Grumbling, Yahiko slowly got up, trying to keep the head-ach from coming full force. He was successful until a knock came from the gate's doors. Grumbling some more, and adding a bit of cussing into the mix, Yahiko opened the door to reveal a man around forty.

"Kamiya Dojo?" 

"Yeah." Yahiko accepted the one letter that the man handed him and walked back to the dojo, only to be stopped by Sano.

"Oi, where is everyone…Yahiko-chan?" Yahiko slipped the letter into his gi, only to forget about it when he was called chan (uh-oh).

"What did you call me?!"

"Man, Kaoru probably hit you really hard this time, you're loosing your hearing. Hahaha."

__

From the shadows, well sort of (after all it still is early, maybe afternoon), Yoru hid and listened to the conversation. 'Kaoru hit Yahiko, and he is going deaf because of it? And Sano laughs about it? (Here we go again) the nerve of that man!' Yoru fumed, making sure to remember this, he was about to leave and regroup with his sister, when their conversation turned.

"Anyways Yahiko, you should know better than to make fun of Kaoru…at least in her face. I mean, yes she is a horrible cook, but has the anger to match it. If only she could be more of a lady like my Megumi (_Yoru gasps). _Then perhaps she wouldn't have so much guy trouble. Instead of running away from her, they might even talk to her." (I know, Sano is getting a little mean here, but hey, not all families are perfect).

"Yeah but Sano, you have to remember she was left without a mother and grew –up by herself. After her father left, she had to become tough." A comfortable silence came between the two. They both shared a smile thinking of the woman that they love as a sister, and couldn't help but admire.

Too bad Yoru didn't see these looks.

__

'Her father left her after her mother died? What kind of man is that Saito anyways?! Yara must know this, and perhaps another as well'.

Yoru left the dojo without being seen as Sano and Yahiko went inside.

Yoru waited patiently for his sister in the ally by the dojo. Their idea was to act like they were giving a surprise visit, just to keep the others on their toes. In the mean time they would use their keen observational skills to conform their suspicion. 

Yoru held his breath as he watched Kenshin and Kaoru pass the alley, with smiles on their faces and holding an interesting conversation. To Yoru though, it was nothing but a bunch of babbling, after all, he was waiting for his sister.

Yara showed up moments later. She looked completely exhausted. She did more walking than she had ever done, she tripped five times, part of her kimono was muddy, and her hair that was well place in a bun this morning, was everywhere but in the bun. It was as if Himura and Kaoru walked the roughest terrain there was. Yoru gave her a questionable look, but she waved her hand telling him not to ask. Doing her best to place her hair back into the bun, both figures missed a tall powerful figure walk past them, towards the dojo (and no it was not Saito ^_^). Once she felt that she was presentable, which was about five minutes later, the two siblings decided to head back to the dojo, where an argument could be heard.

Five Minutes earlier…

Kenshin and Kaoru just walked into the dojo's gates. Kaoru was a bit curious why he decided to walk in the roughest terrain, but decided that he would tell her later. It was starting to get late, already around five o'clock, but there was still plenty of light left. She actually enjoyed spending the whole time with Kenshin, with no interruptions. Although he did act a little weird, it was almost as if he was playing a joke on someone that wasn't there. Oh-well. Kaoru let out a happy sigh.

"Excuse me." A familiar voice said from behind the two.

"I'll get some tea." Kenshin spoke as he left. He knew that that man was behind them for sometime.

Kaoru turned and looked up to see no other than Shinomori Aoshi.

"Aoshi-san what a pleasant surprise." And boy was it a surprise, usually he would send word that he was coming. 

That was when Yahiko paled.

"Um Kaoru? Here." Yahiko took out the letter that they got that morning/afternoon. Kaoru gave him a suspicious look, and read it…

"YAHIKO!!!" Yahiko winced at the furry that his name was said. "You BAKA! Why did you wait to give this to me now?"

That was it, Yahiko was mad. "Me the baka? You are the one that left with Kenshin! So obviously I couldn't give it to you, because you just came back!"

"Oh yeah?! Well I remember that Kenshin said we were going to the market. I didn't hit you that hard! I would have thought you still had some brain left in your head."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah"

Kenshin sat on the porch, drinking a cup of nice hot tea. Usually he stopped the arguments between the two, but he just didn't feel like it today. In fact it was quite amusing.

Kaoru and Yahiko were head to head, still yelling at each other, when Yoru and Yara stepped up to the open gates.

"Ahem. I would like to know where my room is." Aoshi stated in his ever-calm voice. A gasp from behind caused all attention to focus behind Aoshi to the brother and sister.

"He's staying here?" asked a shocked Yara with her finger pointed at the tall, and incredibly handsome man, whose eyes were like ice.

Knowing that this was his fault, Yahiko did the first thing that popped into his head (uh-oh). He ran up to Aoshi and cried…

"Daddy!"

Kenshin started to gag. He was taking a sip of hot tea when Yahiko cried out, and now the tea wanted to exit his noise instead of mouth. His throat was burning, along with his nostrils, but he could help but laugh. Albeit not a very good laugh due to the tea, it just sounded like he was chocking.

Aoshi stood still as Yahiko latched his arms around Aoshi's waist and hugged him. It didn't look like the siblings were falling for it, so Kaoru ran up to him, also hugging Aoshi and said, "Cousin. I'm so glad that you are here!" Aoshi, stoic as ever, looked down at Yahiko then Kaoru then at Kenshin who wore a police uniform and was gagging on tea. Though a closer look, Aoshi noticed that he was not gagging but rather laughing painfully.

Kenshin just couldn't stop, the picture that the three made was priceless. There stood Aoshi, straight and ridged as can be, and probably shocked stiff, and Kaoru and Yahiko were draped on his arm and side, trying to look like they absolutely adore this man. Kenshin leaned forward grabbing his sides as he laughed. Thankfully he was still sitting or else he would have fallen down. Gasping for air, Kenshin tried to calm down, after all he was still in pain due to the tea, yet he never had this good of laugh before in a long time. He kind of missed it. 

"Am I interrupting anything?" asked the ever annoying and dangerous voice of the wolf. Saito took a long drag from his cigarette and looked at the occupants of the dojo's property for an answer.

T.B.C.

Sorry that it took so long to write this, I hope you all had fun, and please continue with the ideas, I love them ^_^

Don't worry, I will finish this fic…someday…hehehe.


	5. The Argument

****

Special Thanks to:

Jen, Rekka's Angel, Ana, shadow's flame, ice-chan, AnOnYmUs, Dark Sapphire Angel, LittleDragon5, Dragon of shadows, and Starian Princess

I love all of your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Characters are slightly OOC

SANO'S PAST

Last time

"Am I interrupting anything?" asked the ever annoying and dangerous voice of the wolf. Saito took a long drag from his cigarette and looked at the occupants of the dojo's property for an answer.

****

And Now

All of the stress that had developed over the past few days finally had found an out.

He laughed.

He felt that he could do nothing more but to laugh. Yet, this was not a normal ha-ha laugh, this was an I'm-going-to loose-my-mind type of laugh. 

The others watched in amazement as Sano held his side and tears came from his eyes. Kaoru was not sure what there was to laugh about and quite frankly it was getting on her nerves! Here where HIS friends, joining in a lie that HE started, so that HE would not have to marry, or feel bad about beating Yoru and Yara up, and HE was…ARGH! Her rage was on a short leash now, and Sano was not helping at all. In fact she was ready to call it quits and tell the whole truth, if only to stopped that insane laughter!!!

Kenshin knew what was going on, and felt that it was his duty to stop the truth from coming out. After all, he wasn't sure that Sano had suffered long enough. Although from the way that Sano was behaving, he seemed just short of going insane. But he wasn't, yet, so Kenshin felt no harm in continuing his torture. So before Kaoru could explode with anger, the red face and menacing eyes and clenching of her fists gave her away, he walked up to the group and spoke.

"San…" Kenshin grasped his throat; it still hurt and was a bit raspy. Clearing it, he tried again. "Sano, why don't you show Aoshi-san to his room, and give him an up-date on Yahiko's progress?" Nodding Sano approached the three still in an embrace, which was more like Kaoru and Yahiko embracing a stone statue.

Slapping Aoshi on the back in a friendly gesture Sano spoke, "Hey man, nice to see you again. Well, come on, let's get you settled in and tell you all that has been happening." Thankfully, Aoshi was a man of few words, and followed Sano, leaving Kaoru and Yahiko behind with the others. Yara looked over towards her brother.

"That man was like a block of ice. Who on earth is his wife?"

A visual of Misao entered Kaoru's mind and Kaoru had to keep herself from snorting, which she failed. Just seeing Misao acting as Yahiko's mother, when in fact she was only six years his senior, put her in a fit of giggles. Misao as Yahiko's mother, thank goodness that the itachi was not there or else they would really have been…

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin's voice drew her out of her thoughts. Straightening her kimono, and adjusting her hair ribbon, she looked at Kenshin as if nothing was wrong.

"Yes Kenshin?"

"Are you alright? You were spacing out for awhile." Kaoru lifted her hand and waved it in a nonchalant manner.

"No, no. I'm fine." Kenshin nodded his head, and as his violet eyes gazed into her shining sapphire eyes, he knew that she would tell him eventually.

"Ah-hem. I do believe that I have asked you a question." So caught up in recent events, they totally forgot about Saito, which by the looks of it was not a good thing. Saito did not enjoy being ignored.

"Ah, well_, otusan_, you see cousin Aoshi is here for a visit to check up on his son." Kaoru tried to give one of her best smiles, even though she was nervous. Saito raised an eyebrow and flicked his finished cigarette away.

"Sou ka. Himura, mind telling me why you are out of uniform?"

Crap.

Kenshin looked for his police jacket and found it by the tea. He had just given Saito leverage over him, especially since the twins where there. However, instead of answering, Kenshin responded with his own eyes narrowing.

Crap.

Kaoru knew what was going to happen next if they weren't stopped. Glancing at Yahiko for help, she approached the one man she never wanted to approach. 

"Otusan, please. Kenshin was helping with the laundry." Saito's heated gaze went from Kenshin to Kaoru, as a chill of fear went down her spine.

"Helping with the laundry? Your laundry, with your under kimono's?" Saito sneered.

Kaoru swallowed. "Uh, yes?" she responded meekly.

"Out of my way onna. This man needs to be taught a lesson in the chain of command and where his place is." The words came out with spite and viciousness. So much that the twins felt that they needed to get involved.

"Hold it right there mister! That is no way to talk to your daughter!" Yara scalded as she walked up towards the man. Her finger pointing right at him.

"I agree. You have abandon your daughter after her mother died! Do not deny it, we know the truth. You have no right to get angry at her now." Yoru joined in.

"That's right! Not only that, don't you know that you are making her insane? A lunatic, that her only way to express her self is to beat her cousin?" Yara turned towards Kaoru. In a gentler voice, she regarded Kaoru. "Which I might add Kamiya-san, that is no way to treat a boy, regardless how insane you may feel. After all, he is going deaf due to your beatings." Her attention and heated gaze fell back onto Saito.

Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko just watched in amazement as the two reprimanded the great Saito Hajime. At first Kaoru was really ticked off about the onna comment, that and Saito seemed to be more concerned about Kenshin being out of uniform, than him washing her under kimonos. Some father he was. However, this was a new development, and it was kind of fun watching Saito get yelled at by the twins in how bad of a father he was. But, a nagging feeling would not leave Kaoru alone. Somehow she felt cheated these past days, when others did the arguing for her. Yahiko was still holding Kenshin by the shoulders, but his grip relaxed with shock. Saito was surprised as well, but his patients were wearing thin. After all, how dare these…children insult HIM on how to be a proper father!

Yara jumped back as she heard a growling sound coming from the taller man.

"You have no right in telling me how to treat my family," his accusing gaze then narrowed onto Kaoru. "As for abandoning my _daughter_, I have no such memories."

Kaoru gulped and Yahiko sweet dropped. Apparently the twins heard Sano and his conversation earlier.

"Then why does she live alone, humm?" questioned Yara as she crossed her arms, relieved that his gaze was no longer focused on her or her brother.

"I do not have to justify myself to you." Kaoru could not help but to then join the conversation.

"Sending a police officer to watch me hardly says good parenting." Mumbled Kaoru, keeping eye contact with Saito. Unfortunately, Saito heard her.

"You ungrateful tanuki (Yara gasps). You are lucky that I even allow that ahou to be around you. I give you freedom and look how you repay me!"

"Repay me?! If I remember correctly, you entered here without permission and _nearly_ killed Sano when you first met him!"

"Really tanuki. The sword wound would not have killed him."

Yahiko watched in fascination as the two continued to argue. Apparently they had a lot to get off their chest about the other.

"Kenshin, do you have a feeling that they are no longer acting?" whispered Yahiko. Kenshin could only nod in response.

"How do you know I was talking about that ahou?" asked Saito, letting go of Kaoru's gaze just a moment to shoot it at Kenshin. Kaoru fumed.

"Oh that's even better. You _tried _to kill HIM!"

"I was just testing him."

"Was not."

"Was to."

"Was not." 

"Himura." Saito said through clenched teeth. He was tired in playing these childish games. Really, the whole occupants of the dojo was a bad influence for him, he just felt himself grow dumber.

"Hai, Saito."

"We are leaving, you need to be reprimanded." This time the growl came from Kenshin, his eyes turning amber.

Yahiko once again held Kenshin back, trying to restrain the older man, knowing that it would do no good.

Kenshin's hand went straight for the hilt of his sword. Kaoru spoke his name quietly. 

Yara and Yoru wondered what type of men these were, or if they were men at all. Their constant growling made them doubt the two officer's species.

Kenshin looked towards Kaoru, and saw pain and sorrow. She did not want this to happen, she did not want the two of them to fight. Kenshin's hand went back to his side, and nodded. He gave Kaoru a sweet smile with no blame towards her. She returned it with a thankful one.

"Alright Saito. But I cannot be gone long. You did assign me to watch over your daughter." With a curt nod, Saito left the dojo, with Kenshin following.

An uncomfortable silenced filled the remaining individuals. Not knowing what else to say Kaoru spoke up first, while bowing.

"Arigato Yoru san, Yara san. My father can be difficult at times." Accepting her thanks, the twins decided it was time to head back to the hotel. For some reason unknown to them, her father scared them stiff, and where surprised that he did not attack.

"No." 

"What do you mean no?" Sano was given a hard glair by Aoshi.

"Even I suspect that you would know the meaning of the word." Sano fumed, than sagged his shoulders. 

"Aoshi, look, we need your help. They won't be here much longer. Please, be Yahiko's father." Aoshi took a sip from the tea that he was holding. The desperation was coming off Sano in waves, and after being told the whole story, his refusal to help, was not making it any better. Setting the teacup down, he regarded the street fighter, than turned his gaze outside at Kaoru who said something to Kenshin. Moments later Kenshin left following Saito. None of them looked happy. He regarded Sano once more. This lie obviously was going too far, yet, when would some one put a stop to it? Himura the Battousai? No, he seems to be having too much fun, excluding Saito's involvement of course. Apparently, no one knew the seriousness that this lie could bring. Already a simple lie begot more complex lies. But these where his comrades.

"I will neither deny or admit to your lie." Sano knew that this was the best that he could get out of Aoshi. Nodding his head in thanks he got up to leave, but paused as a question came to mind.

"Why are you hear anyways?" 

Aoshi took a pause to order his thoughts. "To get away from Misao." It wasn't a complete lie, yet it wasn't a complete truth either, but he would not embellish on it. He would not embellish on how he was driving everyone insane with his philosophy and meditation. The irony, Misao all but chased him out the Aoiya and Kyoto in hopes that Himura could revive a little bit of his warrior spirit. Nope, he was not going to tell them that, for one thing he could not stand was the tori-atama laughing at him constantly. 

Accepting, but not fully believing his answer, Sano left the room.

Sano walked up to the obviously stressed out Kaoru.

"Jou-chan. You okay?" Kaoru gave him a small smile.

"I am so dead. Kenshin is so dead. What was I thinking?" mumbling, Kaoru left and headed towards the dojo.

"What's that all about kid?"

"Kaoru just told Saito off. She told him basically that he was a bad parent, and got into a small yelling match with him. I think she fears that Saito is going to take it out on Kenshin."

"Wow, sorry I missed it. Aoshi will remain neutral, but don't worry. He won't give the lie away." The two watched as the sun began to sit, it had been a long day. Surprisingly though, after his out burst earlier with laughter, Sano felt refreshed, renewed.

"Sano?"

Yeah?"

"Did you call me a kid earlier?"

"Sure did."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure." Without warning Yahiko grabbed a near by bamboo stick and started chasing Sano around the dojo.

Meanwhile, in their hotel room, Yara and Yoru where staying in, they had a conversation themselves.

"I just don't know how to feel about all of this onii-chan." Yoru regarded his sister and let out a big breath of air.

"Neither do I. What once was so simple has now become so complicated. I don't think I can leave, not without knowing that they are right for each other."

"I understand. But what shall we do?"

"What can we do but to call Grandmother. She will solve this problem for us, whether she kills the others or not." Nodding, Yara turned her attention back to the setting sun. The red sky slowly turned black.

"I just hope that she wont get too violent. It would be a shame if Sano would not survive to marry Kaoru."

T.B.C.

Thank you for all of your patients, and don't worry, a Sano and Kaoru scene will come next chapter, after all they are suppose to be engaged right? I might as well put them together some time ^_^ Thank you also for the suggestions, and if there are any request please share. Till next time.


	6. The Grandmother

Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews!! And finally a new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, if I did…hehehe…never mind.

****

SANO'S PAST

Last time

__

"I just hope that she wont get too violent. It would be a shame if Sano would not survive to marry Kaoru."

Remember the sudden chill that you would get on a nice hot summer day? Or the feeling that something more was about to happen, and it was not necessarily a good thing?

Well, both Sano and Kaoru have been having those feelings a little too often. It had been two days since their last encounter with the twins, and the declaration of Aoshi being Yahiko's father. And something was definitely going on. Why would Yoru and Yara who have been so animate in the past, be hesitant, almost afraid to visit? Kaoru knew that they were still in town for she often spotted them in the market, but they looked nervous, a little _too_ nervous. 

Yara started wearing fancier cloths, a little _too_ fancy. 

Yoru had been standing up straighter, a little _too_ straight.

Most importantly when they would talk briefly with her they were being polite, a little _too_ polite.

Kaoru shook her head. She was obviously over reacting and being paranoid, yet spending most of her life in the Kamiya Kashin Ryu, she learned how to read people, and instincts told her that something was coming.

Sano was in a similar predicament. Every time that he would converse with Megumi he was on alert. A cold chill would come down his spine when he talked to the lady doctor, as if he was just digging a bigger grave for himself, a grave that would soon be filled. Everyone else in the dojo seemed unaware that anything was wrong and acted normal, well, as normal as they can with their own problems. 

Kenshin started to flirt more with Kaoru. A subtle touch here and there, a few glanced and of course showing off his physique as he washed the laundry. Unfortunately, Kaoru was not paying him as much attention as she did in the past (to busy being paranoid and all), and Kenshin was finding it frustrating. He wondered if it had to do with him not telling Kaoru what Saito's punishment for him was. But, she didn't make mentioned to it these past couple of days. Kenshin was also aware of the twins' lack of visitation. If his plan to make Sano suffer...ahem…learn his lesson was to succeed, then they needed to be there. So with determination set in his heart, and a bit of vengeance, a grudge, and mischief, Kenshin would find the twins and make sure that they visited more often. But first, he would need some help, a coconspirator. Aoshi made it clear that he would not help, that man was frustrating and had no since of humor. Megumi could help, but he didn't really want to drive Sano insane. So the only one left would be Yahiko. Nodding, he was determined to find the boy (who would do almost anything for his idol) and find the twins.

Aoshi watched quietly, as he drank his tea. It appeared Kenshin was talking to himself again. He had been doing that a lot lately. Aoshi watched as Kenshin stood up with great speed, eyes turned slightly amber, and one of his fist clenched tightly, obviously forgetting that he was doing laundry, and spilled the water on himself from the sudden movement. Oblivious to Aoshi, Kenshin would pace and pause, taking up a dramatic pose (like raising his fist in the air and shake it), which would be spoiled due to the soap in his hand and his soggy pants. Which, apparently, Saito never found the right size for Kenshin, Aoshi mused. If he wasn't careful, Kenshin would loose his pants due to the water weighing them down. 

Oops, too late.

Aoshi listened as a string of curses left Kenshin's mouth. The great Battousai tugged up his pants hoping that no one was witness to his embarrassment. Finding none but Aoshi, who just kept sipping his tea, Kenshin let out a sigh of relief. Aoshi had no humor to hold this over his head, besides, he was still wearing his shirt which was low enough to cover the important things. Kaoru was with Sano because the two of them were being their over reacting, paranoid selves. He would just die if Kaoru saw, and if Sano did…well, no more getting even with Sano. Remembering his earlier thoughts, Kenshin yelled out for Yahiko. The boy came running, taking only a pause to notice Kenshin trying to keep his pants up. 

"Yahiko, I have a mission for you. We need to find Yoru and Yara-san. Immediately."

"Okay, but Kenshin…what about your clothes?"

"Huh?" Kenshin paused and looked down. He was obviously getting old for forgetting about his cold, soaking, wet, pants. But then again, love and vengeance makes you forget many things, so maybe he wasn't getting old after all, he sighed in relief. "Just wait a moment while I change."

Yahiko only had to wait a few minutes as Kenshin came out of his room, wearing another pair of pants. The duo almost made it out of the dojo gates when Aoshi started to speak.

"Where are you taking my son? And most importantly why, Himura-san?" They froze, did they just hear right? Aoshi called Yahiko his son?

Kaoru bit nervously on her fingernails. She knew that it was a bad habit, and it did not happen often. However, the current situations called for it. Being so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she missed ogling Kenshin for the past two days, as he did the laundry. Kaoru let out a heart filled sigh, she had no idea how much longer the twins would stay, or how longer Sano could keep his sanity. Once this was all over Kenshin would be back to wearing his usual gi and hakama. Don't get her wrong, she loved the way the gi opened up in front to show off his chiseled chest and firm stomach, but there was just something about a man in uniform. The way that it seemed to sharpen his features, it made him seem more his age, which was just fine with Kaoru. Snapped out of her Kenshin mode she turned to glance at Sano, wondering what he was thinking about. Meeting earlier, Sano and Kaoru agreed that they needed to find the twins. So, the two of them walked for what seemed like hours, aimlessly in the market. No twins spotted.

Sano would glance periodically at his partner in crime, albeit a reluctant partner. He had to admit that he was thankful his friends decided to help him in this time of need. Although, one of them seemed to take a personal grudge against him, and do his best to put early grey hairs on Sano's head. At least Megumi was taking all-of this well. After that first introduction with the twins, Sano had to stand and listen to a long and loud lecture from the good doctor. That and a few well placed pressure points that only doctors, assassins, and sadist knew, proving her point in her displeasure with him. But on the up side, their relationship did seem to get better. They actually talked instead of a constant argument. He smiled at this. Hopefully, when this was all over, he and Megumi could spend more time together, and out in public without fear.

"Sano, I don't think that we will ever find them. It seems that they are purposefully avoiding us."

"You're right Jou-chan. I guess we should head back. I know this great way through the forest." Kaoru gave him a, are-you-crazy-look, but the street fighter paid no attention to it. 

Being so wrapped up in their own minds, they failed to see a shadow on the dirt road, turn off and follow them.

Aoshi raised his eyebrow at the dumb-struck looks on Kenshin's and Yahiko's faces. He understood their confusion, but he also knew what Kenshin was planing. The Battousai was so blinded on revenge that he could not see the harm that furthering this lie could do, so he did the only thing he could do since he could not beat Himura.

He played the parent.

"Wha..?" asked Yahiko.

"You heard me. I asked Himura where he was taking my son…you."

"To the market that I am."

Aoshi narrowed his eyes. Since his stay here, three days ago, he had not once heard Himura speak like the Rurouni. He was acting innocent, a little _too_ innocent. Obviously he was planning something.

"For what purpose?"

Kenshin gritted his teeth. "To buy tofu."

"I am not sure that I believe you Officer Himura. Could it be that you are planning to use my son for a devious act? Like, let us say getting ride of a certain tori-atama so that you could have Kamiya-san to yourself."

Yahiko was confused. He wasn't sure where this conversation was going, or for that matter, why. He just knew that Kenshin was starting to grind his teeth, and quite loudly.

"If I am?"

"Then I cannot allow it. After all, Kamiya-san is my Cousin."

"Fine, I am taking him on patrol with me." Kenshin grunted out.

"The way trouble seems to find you Officer Himura, I do not think it wise." Yahiko watched on as Kenshin's aura raised. The two adults were trying to out smart each other, similar to a battle. Testing who would be the winner. So far, Aoshi had a come-back for everything that Kenshin had said.

"Oh, but he would be safe with me. Besides, are you, doubting your beloved _cousin's_ ability to teach your son? If you are, then what was you purpose in letting him stay here?" Kenshin had a smug smile on his face, his arms folded in front of him.

Aoshi took in a claming breath. Himura was right on that point but… " I believe that you are taking this all too seriously Officer Himura. If my cousin was hurt in any way because of your jealousy, I feel that she would not be properly protected. I do believe that reassignment would be in order. I do not see her father, Saito-san, arguing with me at all on the matter." 

Looking into his eyes, Kenshin knew that Aoshi would follow through with his threat. Worst yet, he knew that Saito would not hesitate in relocating him, till the twin's leave. Hence, ending Sano's torment all too soon. But, he would not be steered away from his plan either. 

Bowing down at a slight fifteen-degree angle, Kenshin spoke. "I apologize Aoshi-san. Your words are true. I will merely take Yahiko out with me to extend an invitation to the twins. It is better coming from Yahiko, a resident of the dojo and family member, rather than I, a lone _officer_." 

Aoshi knew he had no choice but to agree. They way Kenshin stressed officer, warned Aoshi that if this verbal dispute continued, then pain would surly follow. Nodding his head, Aoshi turned and let the confused boy leave with the scheming ex-man slayer.

Kenshin had every intention to do what he told Aoshi he would do, however, the way that he would do it…a grin came to hid face.

Oddly enough, it did not take long for the two of them to find the twins. Both Yoru and Yara, had a strange expression on their face, it almost looked like dread. Yet, that dread disappeared when Kenshin and Yahiko walked up to them.

"Yoru-san, Yara-san. I am here to extend a personal invitation to the two of you. Please come to the dojo for dinner this evening."

A slight jab to his side from Kenshin made Yahiko speak up, though he did not sound too excited about it. "Yeah…come on over." Yahiko thought that he was going to play a big part in whatever plan Kenshin had. But, so far, he hardly said a word and was bored out of his mind.

The twins were hesitant, and looked at each other.

"Will Sano and Kamiya-san be there?" asked Yoru.

"Yes, of course." Kenshin still saw the reluctance, so he did what any man would do to convince them to come. 

He would charm the socks off of Yara.

Stepping closer to the female twin, he looked intently into her eyes, causing her to blush. "Please come. It would mean a lot to me." Kenshin spoke in a voice not that much different than his Battousai tone. The deep almost growl tone, made her blush deepen as she turned her eyes from him in shyness.

The twins were confused. They thought that Kenshin and Kaoru had feelings for each other, as did Megumi and Sanosuke. But apparently, Kenshin did not feel that way, they miss understood everything, therefore…

"Oh Himura-san! If only we knew, then we would not have sent for our Grandmother. Please, Sano is in much danger. We thought that you and Kaoru…oh no!" frantically spoke Yara.

Yahiko and Kenshin both could only think of one thing to say.

"Huh?"

Kaoru stomped after Sano, glaring evilly behind his back.

__

Men

She let out a slight snort. They were so clueless, always making things more difficult then what they needed to be. Such as, asking for directions. She knew where they were, but apparently Sano didn't and he still refused her help every time she offered.

Opening her mouth once again to speak, Kaoru found that her breath was knocked out of her as ropes suddenly tied around her, and harshly pulled her back into a tree. She let out a slight 'oomph' as her body made contact with the said tree. Struggling, she found that it was impossible to break free.

Sano turned hearing Kaoru's 'oomph', only to see her fifteen yards behind him and tied to a tree. They gave each other a startled look. Sano began to walk towards her, when a figure, shorter than Kaoru stood in his way.

"You see Himura-san, we told our Grandmother why I was yet married to Sano, and the complications that we have witnessed."

"Such as, Kaoru ogling you, Sano flirting with that female doctor. Being a woman of honor, and descendent of warriors she decided to step in to solve the problem." Yoru finished for his sister.

"Okay, what does that have to do with Sano getting hurt?" asked Yahiko.

"Well, there is no doubt that she will challenge him. If he looses then he must marry either Kaoru or myself. If he wins, then he may choose whom to marry. Grandmother believes that if he loves Megumi-san, then he would do anything to win. If not, that would mean that he was destined for Kaoru or I." Yara replied.

"Huh?"

"Let us tell it you this way. Honors demands that if Sano is beaten, he must marry one of his intended. If he wins, then he may choose whoever, whenever."

"Well, that's not too bad, Sano can beat any old woman. Right Kenshin?"

As Yahiko looked up at Kenshin, he noticed that the ex-man slayer was deep in a troubled thought.

"No. Sanosuke would not win." Kenshin spoke gravely.

"Who are you, and why did you do that to Kaoru?!" Sano demanded to the figure.

In response, the said figure laughed. 

Then turning serious it said as it stepped into a fighting stance, "Your day has come Sagara Sanosuke! Defend yourself!" Removing it's clock, an elderly woman with long silver hair tied up into a bun, wearing a gi and hakama (not much different to what Kaoru would wear when training) was revealed. Her green eyes focused onto Sano.

"Who are you?" Sano asked surprised.

"I am Takawa Akane. Grandmother to Yoru, and one of your betrothed, Yara. Be prepared to be judged and sentenced!" With that warning, Akane attacked the confused Sano.

"What do you mean Kenshin?"

Kenshin looked down at the young boy, and gave him a sad smile. His violet eyes full of concern.

"Sano is fighting something that he has never done before. Not knowing how to respond, Sano will loose."

"Not just that, Grandmother is very skilled in the arts! One of her advantages is that people always seem to misjudge her because of her age." Yoru responded.

"That alone, caused many to die." Yara spoke silently.

Kaoru watched in surprise as Akane's punch made contact with Sano's face. The old woman was fast, agile, and by the looks of it very strong. Kaoru struggled against her restraints as Sano took a step back and wiped the blood that formed on his lip.

__

Ouch! That really hurt!

Sano was not sure what to do. He watched as the old woman attacked him again. He tried dogging, which worked only for awhile, but Takawa-san seemed to be reading his movements and adapted to his defense. He winced as another solid punch made contact with his side. The woman knew exactly where to punch and how. His thought process was interrupted with a solid kick, aimed at his ribs. Sano hunched over in pain. Okay, she also knew how to kick. 

"Sano!" Kaoru was worried. A very skilled woman was beating up Sano and he wasn't doing anything to stop her! "Tori atama, at least fight back!!"

Sano glanced at Kaoru, she struggled desperately but futile against her restraints. He thought about what she told him. _Him, fight back?_ He looked to the woman who just hit him again, causing him to almost collapse to his knees. _But she was old, and a woman!_ Sano didn't have many rules when it came to a fight, except two. Never hit an elderly person, because it was so easy to kill them, and never hit a woman full strength, specially, if she was young like Kaoru or elderly like Akane. But he could defend.

Which he did just in time, but did that ever hurt! _What was that woman's arms made out of? Steal? _Sano blocked another attack, a kick that once again was aimed towards his ribs. He knew that his body couldn't take much more of this, soon something was going to break.

Akane forced Sano back with each attack. She could careless that he would not fight back. This was his choice and the judgment must continue, till one was unconscious or dead.

Kaoru was close to panicking. Sano blocked an attack, but missed the second one as the woman jumped and spin, landing a kick to his face. She winced as she witnessed a welt forming over his right eye. Because of it, some of his vision was blurry and he failed to defend against a kick to his ribs. That is when she heard the definite snapping sound of bone breaking. Kaoru felt helpless, and she hated it. She cried out for the woman to stop and for Sano to fight back, but neither would listen.

Sano found it hard to breath, yet it was not the first time a rib or two…okay make that three…were broken. He tried compensating by turning his weaker side away from Akane. At least this way it would be harder for her to make contact with a vital area, such as his broken ribs. He grunted as he defended another on-slaughter of attacks. Each one focused as much as the last. The woman wasted no time, and hardly held anything back from her attacks. He saw his vision blur all the more as black and white spots flashed in his eyes. He knew that he was close to loosing. Kaoru wanted him to fight back, he wanted to fight back, but he was so unsure about it. What if he killed this woman, then Yoru and Yara would never leave him alone. Then there would be the police…oomph…an upset punch (named for a reason) hit him in his solar-plex causing him to cough. He felt like he wanted to throw-up, as spittle exited his mouth and dripped from his chin. He could hear Kaoru screaming, what, he wasn't sure. 

Staggering on his feet, he felt punch after punch and kick after kick. He didn't know what would happen to Jou-chan if he lost, but there wasn't much that he could do. For some reason, he did not panic as everything started to blacken and the voice of a concern Kaoru dimmed from his hearing. He even had a smile on his face, as the pain started to disappear. Then, Sano finally fell to the ground totally relaxed, with the smile still on his face, not making any movements at all.

The old woman approached the weeping Kaoru placing her cloak back over her shoulder. Akane whispered something to Kaoru, and took out a knife, setting the young woman free. She left as Kaoru ran to the fallen Sano's side.

Kenshin and Yahiko ran as fast as they could, trying to find Sano and Kaoru. Hoping that they were not too late.

T.B.C.

What did Akane tell Kaoru, and what is Sano's fate?

Stay tune to the next chapter. I hope that you all liked this one.

Any misspellings or suggestions please tell ^_^

Oh, near the beginning when I wrote it was _too_ blah…blah…blah…I got that from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. 

Ja'ne.


	7. The Challenge

Once again thanks for the reviews.

Special thanks to Blaze, Starian Princess, and Aikenka

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

****

SANO'S PAST

Last time

__

Kenshin and Yahiko ran as fast as they could, trying to find Sano and Kaoru. Hoping that they were not too late.

_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -

"OUCH!!!"

Sano was alive, well, for the most part. He and Kaoru were found by Kenshin and Yahiko moments after Akane left. Unfortunately, Sano was still unconscious, and the three of them had to figure out how they were going to get the man to the clinic. 

Kenshin thought that it would be best if he carried Sano's legs, as Kaoru and Yahiko carried his upper body. Kaoru never carried that much weight before, and started to mumble how the man needed to go on a diet. He was being spoiled with Kenshin's food. Yahiko complained that his body weighted too much for someone with such a small brain. Kenshin, was concerned about tripping --for he was going backwards-- or running into trees. After an hour of walking, and with painful back sprains, soar arms, arguing, and more bruises to add to Sano's body --for they kept on dropping him--, they got him to the clinic and into the ever loving care of Megumi. 

"OUCH!!! That hurt kitsune." Sano cried as Megumi was setting and bandaging his ribs, non-too gently.

"You'll live." She stated flatly as she continued with her job.

Kenshin, Yahiko, and Kaoru were in another room, putting some ointment on their soar muscles.

"Kaoru, would you like me to put some on your shoulders?" Kenshin asked as he noticed that she was having some trouble with it. She gave him a death glare. Kenshin was not in as much pain as the other two, mainly because he didn't carry as much. She wondered if this was some sort of scheme. Kenshin read her very visible thoughts.

"Come now Kaoru. You know better to believe that I would purposefully make you carry Sano's upper body, so that I could put the ointment on your shoulders. Just relax and turn around, I hate seeing you in pain."

Kaoru was too sore to complain, so she just gave Kenshin one more death glare, to which he smiled to, and turned around. Kaoru loosened her obi and then kimono around her shoulders.

Although it was expected that she would be tense, Kenshin found that she was greatly so. He guessed that she felt guilty for what happened to Sano, though there was nothing that she could have done about it. He saw slight bruising on her shoulders and neck, where the bark of the tree made contact with her back. So he ever gently rubbed the ointment onto them, hoping that he was not causing her pain. Her muscles started to relax under the care of his callused hands, yet her mind was replaying the events that had happen earlier. Thankfully, Sano's body was conditioned to take great amounts of stress and pain, however, perhaps there was something that she could have done to help prevent the pain and now torture that he's enduring. Megumi was obviously worried about him, hence, the outcry of pain that Sano gave off. She knew that she would have to talk to him, and soon. Perhaps when the others weren't around would be the best.

Kenshin let out a slight sigh. Aoshi was right. Perhaps this was going too far, yet what to do to stop it. They couldn't really tell the truth now that Takawa Akane was there. Not to mention Yoru and Yara would be greatly upset. Maybe, after Sano heals some more, they all can sit around and discuss this.

Finishing Kaoru's shoulders, he gave them a small squeeze and smiled a genuine smile at her. Kaoru, looking up at Kenshin gave him a sad one in return. Evidently, she was still feeling guilty about what happened, he was just glad that no serious injuries befell the street fighter, or her.

Megumi cleared her throat and entered the room. She swept her long dark hair behind her shoulder. Her face gave away no emotion except for her cinnamon brown eyes, which showed both worry and relief.

"Sano suffered three broken ribs, a small concussion, a hair line fracture on his forearms, and a badly bruised stomach. He also suffers various cuts and bruises on his back, as if they were made from twigs and rocks." Megumi lifted her eyebrow at her last statement, seeing the guilty looks.

"He was heavy. It's hard carrying that man." Yahiko huffed. 

Megumi smiled seeing how much the boy really cared for the ex-gangster.

"He should be all right in a few days. I've given him some medicine and ointment to help the healing process. But no fighting for him till his ribs are healed, which will be about a month."

The three nodded in agreement.

_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _- _ -

Saito lounged around his desk.

Being a police officer was starting to get boring for him, especially when everyone was afraid, and refused to fight him. A cigarette hung from his lips as he leaned back into his chair with his hands behind his head. It was fun for him to torture Himura, but even in that he was limited to what he could do. Letting out a huff of air, his golden eyes briefly skimmed the papers that were on his desk.

A mugging here, an assault there. Oh, and a cat stuck up in a tree.

He was surprise on how petty people could be. For crying out it was just a cat, get a new one, or someone else to get it. Men like him need not waste his time on an animal that weighted five pounds. Even the mugging and assault proved pointless. He was looking forward to a fight, and the mugger had to surrender with out putting up resistance, and the assault happened to be a former felon, and wet his pants in recognizing him.

Was there no one who wanted to threaten the government anymore? Was there no one looking for a good fight?

His thoughts were interrupted as his office door flew open and crashed against the wall. A small elderly woman stormed in with a presence that was not to be ignored.

So he ignored her.

Saito continued to smoke his cigarette and thought of all the other pointless activities he had been through, when the woman heatedly walked up to his desk, trying to get his attention. He gave her a brief glance and continued with his own thoughts.

Akane wanted to make a dramatic entrance, to emphasize her reason for being here, but so far it had no effect on the police officer before her. Akane's green eyes narrowed. This man and Kamiya were as opposite as night and day. It was surprising that they were even related. But no matter, she had a mission and a message to give.

"Saito Hajime. I Takawa Akane, have defeated your would be son-in-law for his right to choose his wife. I now challenge you! I will represent my granddaughter, Yara, and you your daughter, Kaoru. Who ever wins will earn the right for marriage to Sagara Sanosuke. I will contact you later for the challenged date." With that Akane stormed out with her superior presence, slamming the door shut.

"..." 

Saito was not sure what had just happened, but apparently, a complete stranger beat-up Sano, and was now challenging him, as Kaoru's father.

Saito just shrugged his shoulders, maybe he would get the fight that he was looking for. Glancing where the elderly woman once was, maybe he wouldn't. But at least it was a break from felon's wetting their pants, and rescuing cats from trees. So, why not give it a try. 

After all, what was the worst that could happen?

_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -

Kaoru sneaked into the room Sano was being kept in. The others thought that it would be good to eat at the clinic, and refused to let Kaoru help cook, saying it was for the best for the patients. Yahiko left to get some ingredients while Kenshin was left with Megumi cooking. Once in awhile she would hear their laughter. There was a time she would get upset by it, but after Kenshin confessed his feelings for her, she knew that he and Megumi were just good friends. Besides, that laughter told her that she would not be interrupted in her little quest. She was already a bit nervous and didn't need Kenshin, Megumi, or Yahiko to add to it.

Sano was wide-awake in an up-right sitting position. It was almost impossible for him to get as comfortable as he wanted, and his body hurt. He noticed Kaoru timidly walking in and closing the shoji door. She kept her head down as she approached his futon. Of course in this position she could not see the basin of water Megumi left behind. Before Sano could warn her, Kaoru tripped over it, causing it to spill over. Fortunately, she caught herself from falling, unfortunately, her foot slipped on the water, causing her to fall on her backside painfully. Sano tried his best not to laugh, doing so would only cause him more pain, but the image of Kaoru's feet flying up in the air and her falling down, made that impossible.

Kaoru glared at him, but got some twisted satisfaction watching Sano wince in pain every time he laughed. Then the guilt hit her. Kaoru sat herself up, thanks to the fall she was not that far from Sano, and kneeled before him. Her head was still down as she bowed forward.

"Sumimasen. I should have done more to help you." 

Sano looked at her for a moment. His gaze traveled to her hands. On the back of one, a bruise was forming in a straight thin line. The other one had similar markings, like they were purple scratches. He remembered the attack and briefly watching Kaoru fight against the restraints that held her to the tree. Sano wondered if she struggled more, or if the fight lasted longer, would those bruises turn into gashes and eventually scar her all around. For it was obvious that she would have similar bruising everywhere the restraints were. A smile touched his lips.

"Kaoru, look at me." When she refused to do so, Sano moved his hand with slight pain, and rested it under Kaoru's chin. Slowly he tilted her head up. Relief flooded him as she did not resist and he could rest his sore arm by his side. "Jou-chan, there is nothing for you to be sorry about. Besides it was my fight."

Tears came from her eyes, "But I could have…."

"What? Caused more harm to yourself? Most definitely. But I'm glad that you didn't. I know that we fight and argue quite a bit, but never forget, you are important to me. Kaoru, if you were seriously hurt at all that day, nothing Kenshin could do to me would amount to how I would feel. I'm a fighter, I get into fights, I have for most of my life. But you Jou-chan, skilled as you are, you don't."

Kaoru gave him a questionable look. A few tears still flowed down her cheek, but the crying had stopped.

"I'm not the best when it comes to words or expressing how I feel. But Kaoru you are like true family to me. Sure it was Kenshin who beat the truth in me, but it was you who accepted all of us. It was you who treated us as equals, regardless of what we had done, or who we killed." 

Kaoru took in a deep breath. Sano just smiled at her.

"Sano…"

"Please don't feel bad. I know for a fact that you would never leave us purposefully, nor allow any real harm to come to us. Except for your cooking." Sano let out a gentle laugh, this one not hurting him as much. Kaoru started to pout and fume at his words. Finally, she smiled. She reached for the tea set that was by his bed.

"Would you like some more tea?"

"Most definitely. Now kitsune is the type of woman who can make really good tea. I guess she just puts all of her love into it for me. A man like me is lucky to have a woman like her to fix him tea, including his injuries."

"Mou, Sano."

From outside the room, Kenshin listened to the two friends talk and joke towards each other. He heard Kaoru fall earlier and wanted to make sure she was okay, but stopped after she started to speak. Megumi walked up behind him and smiled at what he was doing.

"Everything better Ken-san?"

"Hai, everything is as it should be."

Through the door they hear Sano cry out in pain, but there was also amusement in his voice.

"Watch it Jou-chan. I'm injured remember."

T.B.C.

Sorry that this chapter was kind of short. I was about to put the fight scene in here, but thought it would do better as a chapter of it's own.

I hope that the scene between Sano and Kaoru was not that bad.

Please review, and make any suggestions or requests about what might happen, or who you might want to see in this fic.

Thank you.

Oh, and no matter how long it will take, I will finish this story!


	8. The Duel

Special thanks to:

Lil-Warrior-Gal: I'm glad that you are enjoying this fic.

Starian Princess: This chapter is up, so you will find out who will win.

K-e-l-s: thank you

Katsuhito Sage: Sorry, this is a K/K fic. I can write a S/K fic later if you want. I'm actually working on a fic where Kaoru hates Kenshin, and the chance of them getting together is in the negatives.

Aikenka: Probable another chapter. 

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

SANO'S PAST

Last time… 

__

"Watch it Jou-chan. I'm injured remember."

And Now…

She woke up to darkness.

Sweat fell from her brow as her breath came out heavy. She swallowed deeply in hopes to calm herself down. It was funny how, through the pressures of the day made her forget something important. However, with her mind relaxed her eyes closed for only a moment, and her body rested upon her futon, Kaoru remembered.

She sat up with the sudden adrinaline rush, as panic and worry flowed through her veins. Everyone was asleep, except for her. A night breeze tossed a few strains of hair, as she let out a groan. Saito was going to kill her. Akane's words that were spoken that day when Sano was beaten and she remained tied to the tree echoed through her head.

__

"This is not over child. Soon, your father will have to face a similar judgment."

She was not sure what that meant. Was Yara, or even Akane, attracted to Saito? A chill went down her spine, which had nothing to do with the cool breeze. That thought was just…just, Kaoru could think of no word to describe that thought. Besides, Saito was already married. Unfortunately for her, he was also resting calmly, as well as one like him could, as were the others and she was left awake. She fell back to the futon, as sleep continued to evade her. She lifted her right arm over her head. Her eyes, now adjusted to the night, glanced out the window. She tried several times to relax, and to get into a comfortable position, but that only offered temporary relief. No, Akane's words continued to echo in her mind, depriving her of peace.

She would tell him the first thing tomorrow. With that decided she continued to stare outside her window. Briefly noting the sound of morning birds and the sky turning brighter. Without her knowledge, Kaoru's eyes finally closed as sleep took over her. Little did she know though, what the afternoon would bring.

_-_-_-_-_-_-

She was going to kill him, the others be damned.

Kaoru felt like screaming into her blanket, and then chase and murder Yahiko. The little brat failed to realize that Kaoru only fell asleep less than four hours ago, and a four-hour sleep did not make her in a good mood. Oh no, not in a good mood at all. Apparently, Yahiko noticed this and left before she could get her revenge for wakening her up. With her face on the futon, she moaned her distress. Her head felt heavy from the lack of sleep, and she found it hard to concentrate, or for her body to move the way she wanted it to. For some reason the gravity seemed to have gotten heavier for she found herself stumbling and even walking into walls. Grumbling, and hating the smell of Kenshin's cooking, she finally changed into a light green kimono and pale yellow obi. After she finds Yahiko she would hunt down and kill the creator of such an annoying outfit. No matter how much her body craved more sleep, she knew that her mind was now too much awake to get any.

She violently opened the shoji door, and just as violently shut it, mildly wincing at the sound. She glared at anything that remotely looked happy and at peace. It wasn't fair that she hardly got any sleep while the others got a night full. Walking into the dinning room, she noticed that Yahiko tried to avoid her, which made her somewhat happier. Sitting at her usual place, she grumbled under her breath about breakfast being served too early. Kenshin exited the kitchen with a smile, causing Kaoru's anger to rise. Sano came in, still bandaged and under strict orders not to fight or do any heavy work. Aoshi just seemed to appear, probably had to do with his ninja training. Her heated glare caught them by surprise, but chose wisely not to ask her about it. Needless to say, breakfast was rather quiet considering anytime someone started to speak, even if it was for seconds, Kaoru would break the chopsticks in her hand. So far, she went through four pairs. This however, didn't seem to bother Aoshi, who hardly talked anyway. 

Not standing the silence anymore, Sano decided to strike up a conversation with Kenshin.

"Oi, Kenshin, any word form Saito?" Kaoru was about to break another pair, when she caught what Sano said. The result was quite fascinating for the others to watch. 

Her face turned white as all anger left her, and she broke down into tears. Not small tears, but big ones as her whole body got into the action of crying. The three men and a boy, looked at each other, dumbfounded in what was wrong with Kaoru.

"Kaoru, is everything all right?" Kenshin asked quietly, fearing another mood swing and receiving her wrath. She looked up at him, as her shoulders were slouched and heaved with every breath that she took. The sight was rather pitiful looking.

"Oh Kenshin, he's going to kill me. I forgot to tell him sooner and…and…" Kaoru stopped to try to calm down a bit in order to talk. "And he's going to kill me!" Another wave of tears left her eyes as she flung herself into Kenshin's startled arms.

Kenshin immediately placed his arms around her, trying to soothe her distraught. It was obvious Kaoru had more to say, so he remained quiet.

"Or what if he gets hurt like Sano did, and it will be all my fault!" 

"Who will? Saito?" Kaoru answered by nodding her head into his chest, letting out a small sound that confirmed his question.

"Kaoru, koishii. Look at me," Kenshin pulled her away and held her face in his hands. He studied her, and noticed the blood shot eyes, which were too red, and the drowsy look on her face. "Tell me, when did you get to sleep last night?"

"Well, I was fine until I remembered, and then I couldn't sleep anymore. Maybe a few hours ago?" Kenshin smiled and hugged her once more.

"After breakfast I am sending you back to bed. Okay?" Once again Kaoru nodded her answer. "Good, now lets eat up."

"But…but I have to tell Saito…"

"Shhhh. It will be okay. You can tell him after you are rested all right? In fact, we will invite him over this afternoon, so do not worry or fear. You will be able to tell him then."

Kenshin understood better than anyone, what lack of sleep could do. In fact, his Battousai mode was closer to the surface with out a proper rest. So smiling once more at Kaoru, he settled her back to her place and watched her eat.

It was much easier for Kaoru to relax and fall asleep do to Kenshin's assurance. Kenshin promised her a few more hours of rest, and to send Yahiko to get Saito. She felt that everything would be all right.

Yeah right.

A few hours later, Kaoru moaned as she slowly started to awake. Kenshin was there, watching her with a smile plastered on his face. He could never get over the fact, at how much he loved seeing her wake up. 

Kaoru rubbed her eyes with her hands and let out a yawn. She wished that she could of gotten more rest, but knew that if she slept too much, there would be no way that she could get any sleep at night.

"Yahiko will soon be back with Saito." Kaoru nodded, and Kenshin left so that she could get herself presentable before her guest arrived.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Saito was doing his usual patrol, when a messenger came to him with a letter, with his name on it. Shooting the man a glare, he opened it as the man ran away as fast as he could. 

The message was simple:

__

This afternoon, Kamiya dojo.

~Akane

"Ah yes, the duel." It took awhile for Saito to remember who Akane was, and what the message was about. He had to smirk at the message though. Did she mean noon, or a later time in the afternoon? Oh-well, it didn't really matter. As long as the Battousai was there, Saito knew that he would at least get some type of battle. Lacing his hands behind his back, Saito continued on his stroll to his 'daughter's' home.

_-_-_-_-_-_-

Saito was not at the office, so Yahiko searched the streets for him. Ignoring the strange looks that he got from others, Yahiko continued to yell out the older man's name. Kenshin asked him for a favor, and he would do it.

Megumi just finished and left a patient's home when she heard the boy call out a name. Curious, she walked up behind him unnoticed and gave him a gentle nudge. Not expecting this, Yahiko fell forward to the ground face first, and getting a mouth full of dirt. Megumi let out her famous laugh.

He hated the tasted of dirt. He hated that no matter how much he tried he could never seem to get it all out. He hated how it would get stuck between his teeth and not to mention what could have been in it. Who ever pushed him, would pay. That was when he heard her laugh. Yahiko turned towards the lady doctor and gave her an angry stare. Unfortunately for him, with the mud around his mouth, dirt plus spit, it did not give him the effect he was looking for. Megumi smiled.

"Why were you calling out Saito's name?"

Yahiko dusted off his gi to gain back some dignity. His macho side showing through, as he decided to spit a luggie. Yet, this was not his day, and instead of projecting it far from him, it dripped down his bottom lip mixing in with the mud. Megumi had to suppress a gag, as she watched it slowly ooze down his chin like a thick yellowish-white with dark-brown, blob. She quickly handed him a handkerchief, averting her eyes as he wiped his mouth and chin clean. He was smart enough to keep the handkerchief.

"Thanks."

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Huh? Oh, Kenshin told me to get Saito. Kaoru had something important to tell him."

"Sou ka." She was about to ask another question, when the both of them spotted a tall lean figure headed their way, Saito. As he walked near them Yahiko spoke up.

"Stop I need to tell you something." Saito just ignored him and continued to walk. Yahiko went red in the face in anger, and started to yell at the policeman. Megumi just shrugged her shoulders and followed the two.

_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kaoru nervously paced, as Aoshi and Kenshin drank tea on the porch. Sano snored away, sleeping against a post. She didn't know what was taking Yahiko so long, and she wasn't sure how or what to tell Saito so that he would not kill her. After all, he was in the mess because of her. Before she could voice her anger at Kenshin for not caring about her well fare, she heard arguing outside the gates. Actually, it was Yahiko yelling at Saito who was ignoring him.

Saito finally momentarily stopped by a gate to light his cigarette. Yahiko took that as he was finally going to listen to him.

"Look Kaoru has something to tell you!" But as soon as he spoke, Saito began to walk through the gates. Yahiko once again protested, as Megumi moaned and lifted her hand to cover her face, she was just too embarrassed.

"I need you to stop. Kenshin wants you to go to the…dojo." Yahiko stopped as he finally realized his surroundings and the people there. He was already inside the Kamiya dojo. 

"Yahiko?" asked Kaoru.

"Just leave me alone!" Yahiko then stormed angrily to his room. Saito walked up to Kaoru who looked like she wanted to run.

"The brat said you had something to tell me."

"Yes, see um…remember the day Sano was attacked? Well the attacker said…"

"Saito Hajime, I see you are here on time. It's time to duel! (sorry couldn't help myself)" Saito turned slightly and glance behind him. There standing proud was Takawa Akane, dressed in a white gi and hakama. In her right hand was a sheathed katana, yet something was different about her weapon. Her long hair was held back in a braid as a white headband kept her bangs from falling into her eyes. Behind her wearing black kimonos, stood her grandchildren, Yoru and Yara.

Kaoru stood on the tips of her toes to look over Saito's shoulder.

Sano continued to snore in his sleep, not once waking up.

Megumi walked over to him giving him a disproving look, however her eyes held warmth.

Aoshi sipped his tea, answering a question that Kenshin had asked him.

Saito turned once more to Kaoru. "So, tell me onna. What did you want to say to me?"

The Takawa's sweat-dropped. Apparently, challenges were nothing new to this group. In fact, they acted like it was a normal, daily occurrence.

"Well, it actually had to do with her." Kaoru pointed at Akane. Saito took in a deep breath, and slowly let it out. He gave her a glance that made Kaoru glad that she really wasn't his daughter. Because if she was, that look alone told her she would have major punishment coming.

Finally he turned his attention to Akane, taking the cigarette from his mouth, and tossed it to the ground. He vaguely heard Kaoru's protest and lecture about a fire starting.

"So why are we fighting?" Saito asked lazily. 

"To determine who will marry Sanosuke." Saito snorted at this.

"Take him. He's yours." 

Protest died on Kaoru's lips when Saito flashed her a warning gaze, telling her that she was still in trouble with him. Wisely, Kaoru kept her mouth shut.

"However," he continued "no matter what I feel about the ahou for getting himself in all of this trouble, honor demands I pay you back for what you did to my daughter. Besides a challenge is a challenge. Lets get this over with." Saito walked away for Kaoru and stood at an angle, watching Akane move to stand across from him. Her grandchildren approached the others on the porch to watch the up coming duel. Akane stood in a solid form, her katana unsheathed and in front of her. Saito lazily got into his gatotsu stance, briefly moving his neck to loosing up the muscles. Akane smirked at his stance.

Saito took off towards her without warning. The spectators watched in amazement as Akane blocked his attack at countered with one of her own, aiming at his legs. Saito jumped into the air, missing a blow that would have caused major damage. With a smirk still on her face, Akane stood from her attacking pose, and went into a different stance.

"I know all about you and your gatotsu stances. There is no way that you can defeat me." 

"Humph." Ignoring her speech once again, Saito prepared for another attack, and attack he did. 

This time he came from above, driving his weight into the attack. Akane grunted, and side stepped, angling her weapon, causing his to strike the ground. Using the momentum from her step, she quickly turned, delivering her blade towards Saito's neck. He ducked with his years of reflexes, bringing his katana up, to slash backwards. Akane jumped out of the way, breathing heavily. Saito turned to look at her.

"You are using a style that has not been used since the war. But, I have lived through that war, and wars before that. Do not think that I would be fooled…" Akane was cut off as once again Saito attacked. This time he aimed for her side, as Akane barley blocked it in time. Akane then struck out with her foot, hoping to dislocate his knee. But instead of getting resistance, Saito dropped his knee with the kick, keeping it safe, and rolled forward at an angle before she could slash him with her sword. As she turned, his back was still facing her, and drew her Katana over her head, ready to do a downward slash.

Saito could feel the wind as the weapon made it's decent. He diverted it, with his sword, and swept out his legs catching Akane, and forcing her to fall onto her back. Saito gracefully stood to his feet, and looked down at her. 

Growling, which Saito raised an eyebrow to, Akane planted one hand on the ground, the other still holding the katana, and forced her feet under her, as she quickly stood. Not once leaving eye contact with the wolf. Saito had to admit, she was very agile for an old woman. She brought her katana in front of her and grasped it with both hands. With a simple twist of her wrist, what was once one was now two. Akane faced Saito in a twin sword stance, daring him to come closer.

Aoshi's made a small sound, the only thing indicating his intrest in the fight.

Sano was still asleep.

Moving the swords in perfect harmony, Akane walked towards Saito, delivering one deadly strike following by another. Saito dodged and blocked the attacks as best as he could, slowly being driven backwards. He knew that he was headed closer to the dojo's gate, and if she caught him there, there would be no way to escape. Knowing the best defense against such an attack was close up, Saito stepped forward, sacrificing his uniform as it was slashed by the duel blades. The sound of metal hitting metal at an alarming rate was almost deafening. 

Saito ducked low, real low, to his knees to avoid getting sliced into three pieces. He used the hilt of his sword to strike Akane's hands and throwing off her rhythm. Akane turned 180 degrees with great speed to regain her control, which caused her hair to fly around and the ends slap her in the face near her eyes like a whip. She staggered back a few feet, using her forearm to rub her stinging eyes. Now that her eyes watered form the attack, she found it hard to place Saito because of the blur.

Saito seemed to move constantly, which made it harder for her to focus on him, and slashed the empty air. Her vision slowly started to return to her when she cried out in surprise as one of her katanas was thrown from her grip and landed a few feet away. Pressed against her neck, was Saito's sword. With expertise, Saito took out a cigarette and lit it with one hand. He inhaled deeply.

"First mistake, you talk too much during the duel, wasting too much energy and giving me time to attack. Second mistake, you underestimated me. Third mistake, your hair was too long, and held in such a way that it would only hinder you. Forth, although this is a simple duel, do not think that I would wait for you to recuperate." 

Akane dropped her remaining sword.

"You win."

T.B.C.

Sorry that this took awhile to get out. It is about done. One more chapter to go. 

A request, when you write a review, please tell me what country or state/providence you are from. It's a small survey I am doing, but you don't have to. Thanks.

Hoped you liked the fight scene ^_^ 


	9. The End

Thank you everyone for the reviews and I am sorry that it took me this long to finish. I've been working the past two months with twelve-hour shifts, and on my days off I just wanted to be lazy and sleep. But I promised that I would finish this fic, and finish it I will.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin characters.

****

SANO'S PAST

Last time….

Akane dropped her remaining word.

"You win."

Present…

The gang watched as Akane quietly picked-up her swords and joined them as one again. No words were spoken, for they knew not what to say. As for Saito he could care less.

Akane and her grandchildren bowed to the onlookers.

"Thank you for your hospitality. You shall not see us again. Sagara Sanosuke, be happy with your choice. When you choose."

Megumi walked up to his side.

"Don't worry, I will be." Sano replied giving Megumi a quick glance.

Akane nodded.

Yara hesitantly stepped forward and approached Kenshin. She looked nervous about something, but what he could not tell.

"Himura-san. I…you…" she paused to gather her thoughts. "I am sorry but it will never work between us. I know that you have feelings for me, especially when you thought that Kaoru would be Sano's indefinitely after her father won. But I could not stay here, besides there is still hope for you and Kamiya-san. Please forget the feelings that you had for me and go love another. I know that it will be hard, but time seems to heal all wounds." She bowed again and with her family, the three left the dojo.

Kenshin was confused.

Kaoru was mad.

"Oh Kenshin…"she drew out.

"About what Yara-san said Kaoru-dono…"

"So it is back to Kaoru-dono is it?" Kaoru asked as she advanced on the once assassin and rurouni. Kenshin took desperate steps back away from her looking for a way out.

"Well you see…"

"That's it! Kenshin no baka!" Kaoru pounced onto Kenshin and started to hit him. 

Now one must wonder why the legenary swordsman, with god like speed, was caught by a mere swords-woman, but the situation explained itself. Kenshin loved Kaoru with all of his heart, and part of him was greatly attracted to the angry Kaoru. Besides it was an excuse to have her near him, or in this case on him (regardless if she was hitting him), without the others thinking too much on it. Yep, he truly loved his new life.

Unfortunately, his enjoyment was spoiled, by a clearing of the throat by Saito.

"I shall be back later with a fitting…shall we say…punishment for bringing me into all of this, Kaoru-chan."

Kaoru froze on-top of Kenshin, one hand grasping his gi, while the other was about to come down on his face in a hard punch. Kenshin rested his elbows on the grown to support his elevated upper body and looked at Saito with the same shock Kaoru had.

Saito did not elaborate, but merely walked off, thinking what that punishment would be.

"I think that it would be better if I left for Kyoto in the morning. It does not seem that I will be getting the peace that I needed." Aoshi then walked into his room.

Yahiko shrugged his shoulders. "I'm going fishing."

Megumi started to walk away. "Well, I have some patients to take care of."

"I'll go with you." Sano volunteered.

And thus it was like every time a challenger came, the Kenshin-gumi went on with their so-called normal lives as if nothing happened. 

A week later…

Kenshin was getting mad.

Saito thought of a double punishment for Kaoru and Kenshin the day after Akane and her grandchildren left. So for the past week, he was stuck with the stupid washing basin, washing dark blue police uniforms. Whereas Kaoru, was stuck mending them. 

Kenshin loved doing the laundry, but see the same color day in and out was wearing thin on his nerves. To make it worse Saito had specific instructions on how outfits should be washed and mended. He could tell that Kaoru was loosing her patients also and was ready to go on a ripping spree.

Kenshin reached over to pick up the next uniform to be wash, when his eyes went amber. The uniform belonged to Saito. For the past week Saito was so careful to keep his uniform away from Kenshin, but apparently he forgot one this time. What was the saying again, pay-back's a... Kenshin was going to have fun with this. 

His plan was simple. He would wash Saito's uniform till it would be too small for him to wear. He could already imagine Saito trying to put on the uniform that would end at his shins and above his wrists. That would teach him.

Kaoru was a little concern when she saw an amber eyed Kenshin staring at a uniform. She was afraid that he finally lost it, and she would have to start washing instead of sowing. At first she hatted it, but it gave her good practice. She was getting better on getting the sleeves even instead of having then at different lengths. It wasn't so obvious anymore where she hemmed at the seams. But what really made her day the loud sounds of construction occurring in her dojo.

True to his word, and with persuasion from Battousai, Sano had begun refining the place, and was actually doing a very good job.

Her musings were interrupted when a knock came from the gate. Setting the uniform she was working on down, she passed Kenshin briefly looking at him seeing an evil grin on his face, as he happily washed the uniform. His eyes were still amber.

She shook her head and continued to go to the gate. Sano, who also heard the knocking, came beside her. His shirt was off and his muscles were glimmering in sweat. 

Kaoru opened the door and there stood a reddish-brown hair girl with bright green eyes. She wore a dark purple kimono with flower designs. Her eyes lit up when she saw Sano. With a high pitched voice she squealed and threw herself into his arms.

"Sano-baby. It's me Mae!! Oh I've waited for this day for years. Do you remember? Ten years ago you said that you would marry me on my 19th birthday. Guess what? I just turned nineteen last week!" The woman giggled and hugged the dumb founded man again.

Kaoru got a sick feeling in her gut, when Sano looked at her.

Kaoru hoped that Kenshin would show up soon.

"Listen Mae, I have something to tell you. You see I can't marry you because…"

_--_--_--_--_--

Hindsight is interesting. Two results can happen. One is that a person can learn from it, or two, that person is doomed to repeat it while feeling guilty and constantly saying "baka baka, baka" and "I should of".

Apparently Sano is the latter one of the two. Maybe one day he would learn…maybe.

The End

Thank you all for your support. Till next time, Ja'ne


End file.
